Kennenlernen
by nagareboshi08
Summary: Harry findet einen mysteriösen, neuen "Brieffreund", Ron und Hermine versuchen Harry mit Ginny zu verkuppeln, Dracos bester Freund treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn und Blaise? Der hat wie immer einfach nur seinen Spaß.
1. Neue Entwicklungen

Schwer atmend lehnte Harry sich gegen die Tür des Schlafsaals. Er schloß die Augen und dachte daran, dass er vermutlich nicht mehr als zehn Minuten Zeit hatte, bevor Ron oder Hermine (oder auch beide. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar beide) ihn finden würden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie im Schlafsaal nachsehen würden (Harry musste zugeben, dass es nicht gerade der beste Ort war, um sich zu verstecken und dass sein voriges Versteck (die Küche von Hogwarts) um einiges besser gewesen war).

Harry stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Stück Pergament, welches auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers lag. Er nahm das Pergament und eine Feder und ging hinüber zu dem Fenstern, neben seinem Bett und setzte sich auf den breiten Fenstersims. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und begann zu schreiben.

_Gründe, warum ich meine besten Freunde umbringen sollte_

Mit mehr Kraft, als vermutlich notwendig war, unterstrich er diesen Satz. Dann machte er eine Tabelle mit zwei Spalten darunter. Die erste Spalte überschrieb er mit _Dagegen_. Er setzte die Feder ab und dachte kurz nach. Dann schrieb er:

_Sie sind meine besten Freunde und ich liebe sie (zumindest glaube ich das. Im Moment bin ich mir da nicht so sicher!)_

Als er fertig war, blickte er auf das von ihm Geschriebene hinunter. Nachdem er eine Weile nach weiteren Punkten gesucht hatte, die gegen den Mord an seinen beiden besten Freunden sprachen, ihm jedoch nichts mehr einfiel, gab er auf und widmete sich der _Dafür_ Spalte.

_Sie versuchen jetzt schon seit einem Monat, mich wieder mit meiner Ex Freundin zu verkuppeln._

_Sie haben uns zusammen in eine Besenkammer gesperrt. Für zwei Stunden (unangenehmer als zwei Stunden in dem kleinen Quidditch Besprechungszimmer zu sitzen. Nach dem Training!)_

_Sie haben uns unter einen verzauberten Mistelzweig gestoßen und zum Küssen gezwungen (unangenehmer als der Kuss mit Cho)._

_Sie haben Stinkbomben in McGonagalls Zimmer losgelassen und uns die Schuld gegeben, damit wir zusammen nachsitzen müssen (unangenehmer als alle Strafarbeiten mit Snape zusammen)._

Harry musste feststellen, dass die Pro Spalte, die Kontra Spalte bei Weitem überwog. Er wollte gerade ansetzen, um einen weiteren Punkt hinzuzufügen (natürlich auf der Pro Seite), als unter der Tabelle Worte erschienen. Die Handschrift war elegant und fein, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen krackligen und schwer lesbaren.

_Offensichtlich solltest du sie umbringen._

Harry blinzelte ein paar mal und starrte die Worte verständnislos an.

_Du bist ein Idiot, weil du es nicht schon längst getan hast. _

Harry verstand immer noch nicht, was gerade passierte und starrte nur weiterhin auf das Pergament, auf dem sich weiterhin Worte formten, die nicht seine eigenen waren.

_Für den Anfang könntest du es aber auch erst mal mit einem Kitzelzauber versuchen. Dann müsstest du sie nicht gleich umbringen und würdest dir einen Aufenthalt in Azkaban ersparen._

Harry runzelte die Stirn. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass es sich hier um eines der verzauberten Pergamente von Weasleys Zauberscherzen handeln musste. Begonnen hatte das ganze im letzten Jahr, unter der Herrschaft der Carrows. Ginny, Neville und der Rest der Widerstandsbewegung hatten eine Möglichkeit benötigt, sich untereinander zu verständigen. Sie waren schließlich auf einen Zauberspruch gestoßen, mit dem man Pergamente so verzaubern konnte, dass das was man geschrieben hatte, auf einem oder mehreren anderen, ebenfalls verzauberten, Pergamenten auch zu lesen war. Nach einigen Minuten verschwand das Geschriebene außerdem, so dass man keine Angst haben musste, sollte ein Pergament den falschen Leuten in die Hände fallen. Die Idee hatten sie von den verzauberten Galleonen, die Hermine im 5. Schuljahr für Dumbledores Armee entwickelt hatte. Fred und George hatten die Idee übernommen und die Pergamente in der ganzen Zaubererwelt vertrieben. Sie waren zu einem beliebten Kommunikationsmittel geworden, besonders unter den Schülern von Hogwarts, die sie auch gerne im Unterricht verwendeten, um sich so unbemerkt zu unterhalten.

Harry musste wohl versehentlich eines dieser Pergamente erwischt haben (leider waren sie äußerlich nicht von handelsüblichen Pergamenten zu unterscheiden), was bedeutete, er hatte seine Pro/Kontra Liste, bezüglich der Ermordung von Ron und Hermine an Merlin weiß wie viele Leute geschickt. Wenigstens hatte er keine Namen verwendet.

Er starrte hinunter auf das Pergament, von welchem gerade seine Liste verschwand und las erneut den letzten Satz seines, eher unfreiwilligen, Gesprächspartners. Harry überlegte, das ganze einfach zu ignorieren und nichts zu erwidern, schließlich wusste sein Gegenüber nicht, wer er war. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick sah Harry sich die Feder aufs Pergament setzen und eine Antwort schreiben.

_Vermutlich hast du recht, aber ich glaube, nichts als der Tod selbst wird sie von weiteren Verkupplungsaktionen abhalten. Sie sind sehr aufdringlich. Und damit meine ich wirklich extrem, wir wissen besser was gut für dich ist als du selbst, aufdringlich._

Harry blickte nachdenklich auf das Pergament hinunter. Wirklich, wie genau konnte er es schaffen, Ron und Hermine davon zu überzeugen, dass er und Ginny nicht mehr zusammen kommen würden? Er hatte mehrfach versucht, mit ihnen zu reden. Bisher ohne Erfolg.

_Dann wirst du sie wohl umbringen müssen. Oder du wählst die einfachere Methode und, du weißt schon, versöhnst dich wieder mit deiner Ex-Freundin. _

Harry lachte schnaubend auf. Ja, genau, das war die einfache Methode.

_Glaub mir, das ist nicht die einfachere Methode. Die einfachere Methode wäre, mich selbst vom Astronomie Turm zu werfen._

_Und die Leute sagen, ich sei eine Drama Queen! Sei ein Mann und sag ihr, was Sache ist oder bist du etwa ein Hufflepuff? Wenn ja, dann ist das hier sowieso verschwendete Zeit und du kannst das Gespräch hiermit als beendet betrachten._

Harry kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Scheinbar hatte sein Gesprächspartner nicht nur einen sehr kurzen Geduldsfaden, sondern war auch noch überaus unfreundlich.

_Ich bin zwar kein Hufflepuff, aber ich habe Freunde dort und die sind nicht weniger mutig als Slytherins, Ravenclaws oder Gryffindors, falls du das damit sagen wolltest. Und was meine Ex-Freundin angeht; ich hab mit ihr Schluss gemacht, was gibt's da noch mehr zu sagen?_

_Bist du sicher, dass du richtig Schluss gemacht hast?_

_Wie kann man denn unrichtig Schluss machen?_

_Woher soll ich das wissen? Vielleicht hast du es nicht deutlich genug gesagt? Vielleicht ist sie etwas langsam und/oder dumm? Merlin, ist sie etwa eine Hufflepuff?_

Als Harry das las, musste er unwillkürlich auflachen. Die Vorstellung von Ginny in Hufflepuff hatte etwas durchaus belustigendes.

_Du scheinst ja ziemlich besessen von Hufflepuff zu sein. Weißt du was ich glaube? Du wärst gern ein Hufflepuff, aber leider hat der Sprechende Hut dich in ein anderes Haus gesteckt._

_Wie bitte? Beleidige nicht meine Intelligenz! Wäre ich nach Hufflepuff gekommen, wäre ich abgehauen!_

_Und wo wärst du dann hingegangen?_

_So weit hatte ich meinen Plan noch nicht ausgearbeitet. Vielleicht in den Verbotenen Wald, um mit den Zentauren zu Leben. Oder vielleicht hätte ich in der Winkelgasse meinen eigenen Laden für seltenen Zaubertrankzutaten aufgemacht._

_Mit elf?_

_Ich war ein sehr intelligenter elfjähriger. Intelligenter, als die meisten anderen hier._

_Irgendwie bezweifle ich das, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass du in Hufflepuff gelandet wärst._

Gerade als Harry sich fragte, wann genau er zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, dass es in Ordnung war, schlecht über Hufflepuff zu reden, riß jemand die Tür zum Schlafsaal so heftig auf, dass sie gegen die Wand knallte. Harry zuckte zusammen. Ron kam ins Zimmer gerannt.

„Harry!", keuchte er. „Hier bist du! Hermine und ich haben dich schon gesucht!" Harry faltete hastig das Pergament zusammen, steckte es ein und stand auf.

„Ach ja?" Er versuchte seinen Ton so neutral wie möglich zu halten. So, als hätte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum Ron und Hermine ihn suchen sollten. „Ja, man!" Rons Stimme nahm einen verschwörerischen Tonfall an. „Erzähl!" Ron beugte sich etwas zu Harry hinüber und grinste vielsagend. „Wie liefs mit Ginny, Alter?"

Harry seufzte innerlich. „Ron...", begann er vorsichtig. Er wollte Ron schließlich nicht verletzen. Ginny war immer noch seine kleine Schwester und irgendwie nahm er es immer persönlich, wenn Harry sich von ihr trennte (und ja, Harry wusste, wie schlimm sich das anhörte. Zwei mal Schluss machen, war definitiv einmal zu viel).

Harry blieben jedoch weitere Erklärungen erspart, da in diesem Moment Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan das Zimmer betraten. „Ach, ihr seid auch noch hier.", sagte Dean erleichtert und wandte sich dann an Seamus. „Siehst du, wir sind nicht die einzigen, die zu spät kommen werden." Seamus murmelte nur irgendetwas unverständliches und ging hinüber zu seinem Bett. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Zu spät?", fragte er, im gleichen Moment, in dem Ron „Scheiße!", rief.

Harry blickte zu Ron hinüber, der sich umgedreht hatte und zur Tür ging. „Hermine bringt mich um!" Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und blickte den, immer noch, verwirrten Harry ungeduldig an. „McGonagall, Harry!", erklärte Ron. „Hermine wollte, dass ich dich suche und mit dir zum Vewandlungsklassenzimmer komme. Aber dann bin ich draußen vorm Gemeinschaftsraum Luna begegnet und sie hat mir irgendwas von irgendwelchen Schrumpfschlupfwürmern erzählt, die durchs ganze Schloss kriechen und den Leuten Sachen stehlen, oder so."

Ron blickte Harry auffordernd an. Harry verstand immer noch nicht. Dean und Seamus gingen an ihm vorbei und letzterer verpasste ihm einen kurzen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Unser Retter hat tatsächlich das allwöchentliche Treffen zur Verbesserung der zwischenhäuslichen Beziehungen vergessen. McGonagall wird nicht erfreut sein, Kumpel." Dean lachte. „Aber wenigstens fällt unser Zuspätkommen dann nicht mehr so auf." Mit diesen Worten schob Seamus sich an Ron vorbei durch die Tür. Dicht gefolgt von Dean, der immer noch lachte.

Ron blickte Harry immer noch ungeduldig an und verlagerte sein Gewicht nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. „Scheiße, McGonagall wird uns umbringen!", rief Harry und rannte los, an Ron vorbei, die Treppen hinunter.


	2. Treffen

Draco hatte keinen sehr guten Tag. Nicht nur, dass ihm irgendjemand noch vor seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde einen Juckzauber auf den Hals gejagt hatte und er daraufhin ins Krankenzimmer hatte gehen müssen (das 3. Mal schon diese Woche. Und es war gerade mal Dienstag) und dass er schon wieder fünf 'Verhex Mich!' Zettel auf dem Rücken hatte kleben gehabt, nein, zu allem Übel war heute auch noch das von McGonagall allwöchentlich angesetzte Treffen aller Achtklässler, zur Verbesserung der zwischenhäuslichen Beziehungen. Draco fand, dass es verschwendete Zeit war, McGonagall fand, dass es eine hervorragende Gelegenheit war, sich untereinander besser kennenzulernen und Differenzen aus dem Weg zu räumen. Jeder Jahrgang hatte einmal pro Woche eine Stunde lang eines dieser Treffen und heute waren die Achtklässler mal wieder dran.

Er bog um eine Ecke und eine Gruppe Ravenclaws kam ihm entgegen. Vermutlich Fünftklässler. Sie rempelten ihn an und einer sagte: „Todesser Abschaum!"

Draco verdrehte nur die Augen und ging an ihnen vorbei. Als er dumpfe Geräusche, gefolgt von leisen Flüchen hinter sich hörte, wandte er sich um und sah die vier Ravenclaws in einem Durcheinander aus Armen und Beinen auf dem Boden liegen.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung meine Herren. Mein Zauberstab muss sich wohl verselbstständigt haben." Blaise setzte seinen besten reuevollen Blick auf, den er auch immer bei den Lehrern anwendete, wenn er einer Strafarbeit entgegen sah. Der Effekt wurde allerdings durch sein breites Grinsen zunichte gemacht.

Draco konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen und drehte sich wieder um, um weiter zu gehen. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und im nächsten Moment legte sich auch schon ein Arm um seine Schultern. „Gern geschehen, mein liebster Draco." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Blaises breites Grinsen. Draco erlaubte Blaise noch einen Augenblick, seinen Arm um ihn gelegt zu lassen, bevor er ihn von sich schob und die Augen verdrehte. „Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht, Zabini. Ich bin keine Jungfrau in Nöten, die gerettet werden muss."

Blaise grinste daraufhin nur. „Das glaubst du!" Sie bogen um die nächste Ecke und sahen am Ende des Flures eine Gruppe 8. Achtklässler, die schon vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer versammelt waren und auf Professor McGonagall warteten. Draco seufzte und stellte mit einem Blick über die Menge fest, dass Potter und Weasley noch nicht da waren, Granger aber schon. Sie sah nicht besonders glücklich aus und warf immer wieder einen Blick über ihre Schulter, während Longbottom ihr irgendetwas erzählte. Ein zweiter Blick zeigte, dass Thomas und Finnigan auch fehlten.

„Es scheint, die Gryffindors freuen sich über diese wöchentlichen Treffen genauso sehr wie du, mein lieber Draco." Blaise rempelte ihn leicht von der Seite an und grinste. Draco verpasste ihm einen eher unsanften Stoß, der ihn in Parvarti stolpern ließ. Sie warf ihnen einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Blaise antwortete mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln und einem Augenzwinkern.

* * *

><p>Zu Dracos Entsetzen und Ekel, errötete sie daraufhin und wandte sich wieder ihrer nun kichernden Zwillingsschwester und Lavender Brown zu. Diese musterte Blaise anerkennend von Kopf bis Fuß und warf ihm dann einen anzüglichen Blick zu. Draco wandte sich angewidert ab. „Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht.", sagte er zu Blaise, der immer noch ein überragendes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.<p>

„Oh, Draco, mein Liebling, du musst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein! Du weißt doch, du bist der Einzige für mich!" Er beugte sich zu Draco hinüber und blickte ihn mit großen, treuherzigen Augen an. „Ich hab mich geirrt. Jetzt ist mir schlecht. Ich glaub, ich hab mich gerade in meinen Mund übergeben!" Blaise brach daraufhin in lautes Lachen aus. Granger blickte zu ihnen herüber. Als ihr Blick den von Blaise traf, lächelte sie leicht und nickte ihm zu. Blaise hob die Hand und winkte ihr grinsend. Draco verdrehte nur erneut die Augen. Blaise hatte wirklich überhaupt kein Schamgefühl.

In diesem Moment öffnete McGonagall die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. „Guten Abend, meine Herrschaften.", begrüßte sie sie, während sie die Tür noch weiter öffnete. „Kommen Sie herein!" Die Schüler betraten einer nach dem anderen das Klassenzimmer und als Draco hinter Terry Boot an Professor McGonagall vorbeiging, murmelte Blaise ihm zu: „Unser Auserwählter und seine treuen Gefährten sind heute wohl mal wieder damit beschäftigt, die Welt zu retten und haben keine Zeit sich dem gemeinen Fußvolk anzuschließen."

Harry, Ron, Dean und Seamus rannten um die letzte Ecke und bogen nun in den Korridor ein, in dem das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer lag. „Warum kommen wir eigentlich ständig bei McGonagall zu spät?", keuchte Ron. „Lieber McGonagall als Snape.", erwiderte Dean, ebenfalls keuchend. Harry war sich nicht so sicher, ob McGonagall so viel besser war als Snape (und warum zogen sie Snape selbst nach seinem Tod noch als Vergleich heran? Snape wäre mit Sicherheit stolz, wenn er wüsste, dass er so einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hatte). Sie blieben außer Atem vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer stehen.

„Bereit?", fragte Seamus und legte die Hand auf die Türklinke. Die anderen nickten. „So bereit, wie wir eben sein können, Alter.", antwortete Ron. Seamus atmete einmal tief ein und mit einem Blick, als würde er gleich zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung marschieren, drückte er die Türklinke hinunter und öffnete die Tür.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten, saßen ihre Klassenkameraden in einem Stuhlkreis und spielten das Spiel, welches sie immer zu Beginn der Stunde spielten. Dabei bekam einer der Schüler einen Ball und musste dann etwas zu einem vorher von McGonagall bekannt gegeben Thema erzählen. Wenn man fertig war, musste man den Ball einem anderen Schüler zuwerfen und dieser musste dann etwas dazu sagen. Das ganze nahm etwa eine halbe Stunde in Anspruch und führte meistens zu a) Streit oder b) Tränen (in manchen Fällen auch zu beidem).

Im Moment hatte Ernie McMillan den Ball in der Hand. McGonagall blickte auf, als sie eintraten. „Wie nett von Ihnen, dass Sie uns auch noch mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren, meine Herren." Sie musterte die vier Gryffindors mit einem missbilligenden Blick. Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Hermine die Lippen aufeinander gepresst hatte und ihnen einen mindestens ebenso strengen Blick zuwarf. Sie wurde McGonagall immer ähnlicher. Es machte Harry ein bisschen Angst.

„Nun, worauf warten Sie noch? Stehen Sie da nicht so herum, sondern setzen Sie sich! Sie halten die ganze Stunde auf." Sie schnaubte ungeduldig und Harry, Dean, Seamus und Ron beeilten sich unter gemurmelten Entschuldigungen, ihre Plätze einzunehmen. Harry spürte Hermines strafenden Blick auf sich, als er sich rechts neben sie setzte. Er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren und blickte stattdessen zu Ernie hinüber, der leicht sauer zu sein schien, weil er in seiner, mit Sicherheit, hochwichtigen Rede, unterbrochen worden war. Harry versuchte interessiert auszusehen.

Mit einem letzten missbilligenden Blick an die vier Gryffindors, räusperte McGonagall sich. „Wie ich bereits gesagt hatte, bevor wir so rüde unterbrochen wurden." Sie blickte Seamus böse an, der bei dem Wort „rüde" angefangen hatte zu kichern. Dean rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und er verstummte. „Unser heutiges Thema sind die Weihnachtsferien.", fuhr McGonagall fort. Harry hörte jemanden aufstöhnen. Vermutlich Seamus. McGonagall ignorierte ihn dieses Mal einfach. „Mister McMillan war gerade dabei, uns von seinen Plänen zu berichten." Sie blickte Ernie an. „Bitte fahren Sie fort, Mister McMillan."

Und während Ernie davon zu erzählen begann, dass er zusammen mit seinem Vater, der den Manager von Puddlemere United persönlich kannte, zu einem Quidditchspiel gehen wollte, dachte Harry, dass dieses Thema zwar überaus langweilig, aber wenigstens eines der weniger ernsten war (vor zwei Wochen hatten sie über Professor Snape geredet, was zu einem riesigen Streit zwischen den 'Snape war ein bösartiger Schleimbeutel' und den 'Professor Snape war ein gerechter und großartiger Lehrer' Parteien geführt hatte. Geendet hatte das ganze mit dem wütenden Davonstürmen von Draco Malfoy, dicht gefolgt von Blaise Zabini, Theodor Nott und seltsamerweise auch Justin Finch-Flechtley. Harry hatte bis heute keine Ahnung was Justin damit zu tun hatte).

Ernie erzählte nun von den Plätzen, die sein Vater ihnen durch seine Kontakte hatte besorgen können und von den wichtigen Persönlichkeiten, die in ihrer Nähe sitzen würden. Harry lies seinen Blick durch die Reihen wandern, von einem gelangweilten Gesicht zum nächsten. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an Draco Malfoy hängen, der mit mürrischem Blick vor sich auf den Boden starrte und die Arme verschränkt hatte.

Es war seltsam, aber irgendwie waren sie in ihrer Stufe stumm zu dem Einverständnis gekommen, die letzten zwei Jahre mehr oder weniger zu ignorieren und so weiter zu machen wie zuvor. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Harry es mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er keinen Groll gegen Malfoy oder irgendeinen der anderen Slytherins hegte oder vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie alle zusammen aufgewachsen waren und jeder von ihnen wusste, wie schwierig die letzten Jahren gewesen waren. Was auch immer es war, Harry war froh, dass die Dinge in Hogwarts wieder mehr oder weniger beim Alten waren. Er lächelte leicht.

Malfoy blickte auf. Als er sah, dass Harry ihn anlächelte, verengten sich seine grauen Augen misstrauisch und er warf Harry einen abschätzigen Blick zu, bevor er sich abwandte. Harrys Lächeln wurde daraufhin noch etwas breiter. Ja, manche Dinge konnten selbst ein Krieg und Voldemort nicht ändern.

Als Ernie nun davon erzählte, dass sein Vater sogar den Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich kannte (was nun wirklich nichts so besonderes war. Harry kannte ihn auch. Und Ron. Und Hermine.) und man förmlich spüren konnte, wie die gesamte Gruppe in eine Art Wachschlaf verfiel, rief Blaise: „Langweilig!" Harry sah McGonagall leicht zusammenzucken und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Malfoy verpasste Zabini einen kurzen Tritt gegen das Schienbein. Ernie blickte entrüstet und nach Hilfe suchend zu McGonagall. Diese ignorierte ihn (Harry vermutete, dass sie Blaise innerlich dankbar war. So wie der Rest von ihnen auch) und er wandte sich wütend Blaise zu, welcher ihm nur ein strahlendes Lächeln zuwarf.

Ernie murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte (zweifelsohne ein paar nicht sehr schmeichelhafte Dinge über Zabini). „Dann mach du es doch besser, Zabini.", sagte er schließlich laut und warf den Ball, mit etwas mehr Kraft als vermutlich nötig gewesen wäre, zu Blaise hinüber. Dieser fing ihn mit einer lässigen Handbewegung aus der Luft. „Aber mit Vergnügen, lieber Ernie." Parvarti, Padma und Lavender kicherten.

Harry sah, wie Malfoy ihm einen angewiderten Blick zuwarf und Blaise dann erneut einen Tritt verpasste. Ernie verschränkte beleidigt die Arme. „Meine Pläne für die Weihnachtsferien?", begann Zabini nachdenklich und warf den Ball dabei vor sich in die Luft. „Nun, ich werd vermutlich erst mal meine Mutter besuchen, die gerade in Tokio ist." Blaise grinste. „Tokio?", fragte Lisa Turpin beeindruckt. „Angeber!", murmelte Ron mürrisch.

Die Mädchen blickten Zabini fasziniert an. Er nickte. „Neujahr werd ich bei meinem Vater in Barcelona verbringen.", fuhr er fort. „Nimm mich mit!", hörte Harry Hannah Abbott rufen, was ihr einen wütenden Blick von Ernie einbrachte. Sie zuckte nur schuldbewusst mit den Schultern, als sie seinem Blick begegnete. „Nein, nimm mich mit!", rief Lavender Brown und hüpfte leicht in ihrem Stuhl auf und ab. Blaise zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„Der lügt doch!", flüsterte Seamus und beugte sich zu Harry hinüber. „Der muss doch lügen, oder Harry?" Seamus klang leicht verzweifelt. Harry war sich ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz sicher und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während er beobachtete, wie Zabini ein strahlendes Lächeln nach dem anderen an die weiblichen Schülerinnen verteilte, die ihn anflehten, sie mitzunehmen.

„Ich mach alles was du willst!", rief Padma Patil und Harry warf einen Blick zu McGonagall, die das ganze mit einer leicht skeptischen Mine beobachtete. Harry hatte früh festgestellt, dass sie sich aus diesen Situationen heraushielt und erst dann eingriff, wenn es gar nicht mehr anders ging.

„Meine Damen,", begann Blaise lächelnd und Harry hörte Ron ein paar wüste Beschimpfungen murmeln. Hermine warf ihm einen alarmierten Blick zu. „Streitet euch bitte nicht. Ich bin sicher, wir finden eine Lösung, mit der alle einverstanden sind." Harry hörte ein paar verzückte Seufzer und sah Ron, Terry und Justin wütende Blicke in Blaises Richtung werfen. „Er ist so cool", hörte er Parvarti, Lavender zuflüstern und scheinbar war das mehr, als Draco Malfoy ertragen konnte.

„Oh, in Salazars Namen!" Mit diesen Worten riss Malfoy Blaise den Ball aus der Hand und warf ihn, ohne hinzusehen, von sich. Er traf einen nichtsahnenden Micheal Corner am Kopf.

* * *

><p>Draco hasste die Stuhlkreisrunde. Er hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, sich den anderen mitzuteilen, noch wollte er sich deren belangloses Gerede anhören. Blaise dagegen liebte die Aufmerksamkeit und hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sich mit Leuten aus den anderen Häusern anzufreunden. Sogar mit Gryffindors. Nein, Blaise hatte wirklich kein Schamgefühl.<p>

„Den Zauberstab etwas höher.", sagte Potter und besaß sogar die Frechheit ihn anzufassen, um seinen Arm etwas anzuheben. Draco warf ihm den vernichtendsten Blick zu, den er in seinem Repertoire hatte. Potter bemerkte es nicht einmal. Blaise hingegen schon. Er grinste Draco zu und wandte sich dann wieder Weasley zu, der ihm gerade etwas erklärte.

Draco hasste den zweiten Teil der Stunde fast so sehr, wie den Stuhlkreis. Seit zwei Wochen versuchten sie den Patronus Zauber zu erlernen. McGonagall dachte, es würde die Schüler einander näher bringen, wenn sie zusammen Zaubersprüche übten, die sie nicht im Unterricht behandeln würden. Diejenigen, die den Zauberspruch bereits gemeistert hatten, sollten den anderen Schülern helfen. Natürlich kannte Potter fast alle Verteidigungs Zaubersprüche und so musste Draco sich Woche für Woche sein vorlautes Gerede anhören.

„Versuch es nochmal." Potter blickte ihn auffordernd an und lächelte leicht. Vermutlich dachte er, es sei ermutigend. In Wahrheit war es brechreizerregend. Draco hätte Potter liebend gern seinen besten Zauberspruch gezeigt, dann wäre das dämliche Grinsen im Handumdrehen verschwunden.

„Expecto Patronum", presste Draco zwischen den Lippen hervor. Mehr als ein silberner Faden war nicht zu sehen. Er hörte Blaise lachen und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, ohne hinzusehen. Das Lachen wurde noch lauter und war das Weasley? Draco verstand immer noch nicht, wie die beiden sich hatten anfreunden können. Wobei anfreunden vermutlich etwas zu viel gesagt war. Sie spielten regelmäßig Schach miteinander.

„Deine Erinnerung muss fröhlicher sein.", sagte Potter und Draco hatte genug. Er fuhr herum und wollte Potter gerade sagen, wohin genau er sich seine fröhlichen Erinnerungen stecken konnte, als Justin Finch-Fletchleys Stimme hinter Draco ertönte. „Harry?" Potter blickte an Draco vorbei zu Justin. „Kannst du uns kurz helfen?" Potter lächelte. „Klar, ich bin sofort bei euch." Natürlich war Potter das. Draco verschränkte die Arme. Potter war zwar noch nicht damit fertig, ihm zu helfen, aber sollte er doch abhauen. Draco war das vollkommen egal.

„Du kommst auch ohne mich klar, oder?", fragte Potter und lächelte. Nein! „Natürlich komme ich ohne dich klar, Potter. Geh schon und hilf deinen kleinen Fans." Draco blickte Potter finster an. „Alles klar" Und mit einem weiteren Lächeln für Draco, verschwand Potter. Wieder hatte er Dracos Blick vollkommen ignoriert. Es machte keinen Spaß, wenn die Mühe nicht belohnt wurde. Missmutig blickte er Potter hinterher.

„Schon wieder eifersüchtig?" Ein Kopf legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Du musst wirklich endlich lernen, dein Spielzeug mit den anderen Kindern zu teilen." Draco schnaubte. „Potter kann spielen, mit wem er will. Mir ist das vollkommen egal." Blaise lachte. „Aber sicher doch." Er blies Draco ins Ohr und lachte noch mehr, als dieser zusammenzuckte. Blaise trat einen Schritt zurück. „Draco, mein Liebling, ich dachte du hättest endlich gelernt, dass du ehrlich zu dir selbst sein musst." Draco zeigte ihm erneut den Mittelfinger. Blaise streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich hasse?", fragte Draco und warf Longbottom einen bösen Blick zu, der verwundert zu ihnen herüber schaute. „Nein", antwortete Blaise. „Aber hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich es einfach hinreißend finde, wie sehr du dich nach der Aufmerksamkeit unseres Auserwählten sehnst?" Blaise war klug genug, einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, um so körperlicher Gewalt zu entgehen.

Draco wollte Blaise gerade ein paar seiner neuesten und kreativeren Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen, als auf der anderen Seite des Raumes laute Rufe und Applaus zu hören waren. Draco und Blaise blickten hinüber und sahen Potter mit Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott und Ernie McMillan in einem Halbkreis stehen und einen glänzenden, silbernen Bären anstarren.

„Sehr gut, Mister Finch-Flechtley", lobte McGonagall und Potter klopfte Justin grinsend auf die Schulter. Finch-Fletchley wurde leicht rot und lächelte verlegen. „Danke!" Draco blickte ihn mit wütend verengten Augen an. „Eingebildeter Angeber!", murmelte Draco. Blaise lachte. „Wer? Potter oder Justin?", fragte Blaise und grinste wissend. „Finch-Flechtley natürlich.", antwortete Draco mürrisch. „Sieh dir seine selbstgefällige Visage doch an!" Justin rieb sich mit einer Hand den Nacken und sah verlegen zu Boden. „Ja, ich sehe genau, was du meinst.", sagte Blaise trocken. Draco schnaubte und fixierte Justin immer noch mit finsterem Blick.

„Als wäre es so was besonderes, diesen dummen Patronus Zauber zu meistern." Blaise lächelte leicht. „Dann hilf meinem Gedächtnis doch bitte auf die Sprünge, liebster Draco. Wie weit bist du nochmal mit dem Zauber?" Draco verschränkte die Arme und blickte Blaise beleidigt an. „Du musst gerade reden! Wie weit bist du denn?", entgegnete Draco und wusste genau, dass er klang wie ein eingeschnapptes Kleinkind.

Blaise grinste nur und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er schloss kurz die Augen und sein Gesicht nahm einen konzentrierten Ausdruck an. „Expecto Patronum!" Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs brach etwas großes, silbernes hervor. Erstaunt beobachtete Draco, wie einen Augenblick später ein Adler anmutig über ihre Köpfe hinweg schwebte. „Was...", begann Draco verwirrt und wurde von einem enthusiastischen Freudenschrei unterbrochen. „Du hast es geschafft!" Ron Weasley kam zu ihnen herüber gerannt, das breiteste Grinsen im Gesicht, das Draco sich nur vorstellen konnte. Es war unheimlich. „Blaise, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft!", sagte Weasley und klopfte Blaise freudig auf die Schulter.

Blaise folgte dem Adler mit großen Augen. „Ich habs geschafft.", sagte er erstaunt, so, als könnte er es selbst nicht glauben. „Gratulation!", sagte Potter lächelnd, der nun mit seiner Schar Hufflepuffs ebenfalls zu ihnen herüber kam. Draco beobachtete, wie der Adler sich langsam auflöste und schließlich komplett verschwand. Er konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade passierte. Granger und Longbottom hatten sich nun auch der Gruppe angeschlossen und beglückwünschten Blaise ebenfalls. Dieser schien nun auch langsam begriffen zu haben, dass er tatsächlich einen Patronus zustande gebracht hatte und das Grinsen kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück.

Blaise sah aus, als hätte man ihm soeben das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk aller Zeiten überreicht und für einen Moment vergaß Draco, dass er eigentlich wütend war (nicht wirklich auf Blaise, mehr auf sich selbst, weil er den Zauber nach zwei Wochen immer noch nicht konnte und auf Finch-Fletchley, weil selbst der als Hufflepuff es vor ihm geschafft hatte. Ja, vor allem auf Finch-Flechtley!) und lächelte leicht. Die meiste Zeit über war Blaise ein Idiot und Draco würde ihm mehrmals am Tag liebend gern etwas hartes und spitzes gegen den Kopf werfen, aber er war ein liebenswerter Idiot und Dracos bester (und vielleicht auch einziger) Freund und deswegen war es in Ordnung, dass er den Zauber vor Draco gemeistert hatte.

Als die Schar von Gratulanten sich schließlich langsam auflöste, ging Blaise zu Draco hinüber und grinste breit. „Ich hab den coolsten Patronus überhaupt!", sagte er und Draco lächelte. „Er ist nicht schlecht.", gab er zu. Blaise blickte ihn schockiert an. „Nicht schlecht?", fragte er entsetzt. „Nicht schlecht? Großartig, trifft es wohl eher!" Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Blaise warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Draco grinste. „Übrigens,", sagte Blaise plötzlich und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Potter hat mich angefasst. Genau hier!" Er deutete auf seine rechte Schulter. Als sich Dracos Mine daraufhin verfinsterte, lachte Blaise nur. „Ich hasse dich!", sagte Draco und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme. „Ich weiß!", antwortete Blaise und legte einen Arm um Dracos Schultern.


	3. Unerwartete Ereignisse

Als Harry später am Abend im Schlafsaal war und gerade seine Schultasche nach seinem angefangenen Vewandlungsaufsatz durchsuchte, spürte er plötzlich etwas warmes an seinem rechten Oberschenkel. Verwundert klopfte Harry sich gegen das Bein. Die Wärme wurde noch intensiver. Er runzelte die Stirn und griff in seine Hosentasche. Seine Finger schlossen sich um ein Stück Pergament. Er zog es heraus und faltete es auseinander.

_Und? Hast du deine besten Freunde inzwischen schon umgebracht? _

Harry blickte hinunter auf die elegante, geschwungene Handschrift. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass eine der Besonderheiten die Fred und George sich ausgedacht hatten war, dass die Pergamente warm wurden und leuchteten, wenn jemand schrieb, um so den Gegenüber darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Harry lächelte leicht. Er hatte gar nicht mehr an das Gespräch mit seinem unbekannten Gegenüber gedacht. Er kramte in seiner Tasche nach einer Feder. Als er sie gefunden hatte, zog er sie heraus und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

_Nein, noch nicht. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich die Leichen verschwinden lassen soll._

_Ein Freund von mir sagt immer, Leichen muss man nicht verschwinden lassen, wenn man genug Feinde hat, denen man sie ins Bett legen kann. Das soll heißen, schieb den Mord einfach auf jemand anderen._

Harry blinzelte ein paar mal. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, waren alle seine Feinde entweder tot oder im Gefängnis. Selbst wenn er jemanden ermorden würde (natürlich nur rein hypothetisch) und sich überlegen würde, jemand anderen für den Mord verantwortlich zu machen (was er natürlich nie tun würde), wüsste er nicht mal, wem er die Leiche (rein hypothetisch) ins Bett legen sollte. Die Zeiten, in denen Harry an jeder Hand zehn Feinde gehabt hatte, waren vorbei. Sein Leben war wirklich langweilig und friedlich geworden. Er runzelte die Stirn.

_Scheint ja ein überaus vertrauenswürdiger Freund zu sein. An deiner Stelle würde ich nachts nicht ohne Zauberstab ins Bett gehen. _

_Der würde mich nicht umbringen. Er braucht mich für seine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben._

Harry lächelte. Wenn Ron gut in Zaubertränke wäre, wäre das definitiv ein Grund, ihn nicht umzubringen. Leider war er jedoch fast noch schlechter als Harry (und das wollte schon etwas heißen). Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Slughorn sich in Harrys Fall recht wenig für seine mangelnden Zaubertrankfähigkeiten interessierte und ihn trotzdem mochte. In Rons (oder Weberleas) Fall, traf das dagegen nicht zu.

_Du bist gut in Zaubertränke? Willst du mein neuer bester Freund sein?_

_Wenn ich zustimme, was springt dann für mich dabei raus?_

_Meine bis in den Tod andauernde Freundschaft?_

_Gratulation, du hast es gerade geschafft, dass es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter gelaufen ist._

_Kein Problem. Genau dafür sind Freunde doch da, oder?_

_Willst du, dass ich mich vor Ekel übergebe? Wenn ja, dann mach nur weiter._

_In Ordnung. Tut mir Leid. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? _

Harry lächelte. Irgendwie mochte er seinen mürrischen, zynischen Gesprächspartner. Es war nett, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der nicht wusste, wer er war und der ihn wie einen normalen Menschen behandelte und nicht wie den Retter der Zaubererwelt.

_Was hat meine Lieblingsfarbe damit zu tun?_

_Nichts. Ich wollte nur das Thema wechseln. Also?_

_Du solltest dringend an deinen Kommunikationsfähigkeiten arbeiten, wenn das das interessanteste Thema ist, das dir einfällt. Grün, übrigens._

_Meine Kommunikationsfähigkeiten sind wirklich nicht die besten. Ich schaffe es schließlich nicht mal, meinen zwei besten Freunden beizubringen, dass ich nichts mehr von meiner Ex-Freundin will (die übrigens die kleine Schwester meines besten Freundes ist). _

_Grün? Bist du etwa ein Slytherin?_

_Was? Die kleine Schwester deines besten Freundes? Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt? Das wirft ein ganz neues Licht auf die Sache. _

_Weil grün meine Lieblingsfarbe ist, muss ich ein Slytherin sein? Sehr originell, wirklich. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?_

_...Grün?_

_Und warum wirft das ein neues Licht auf die Sache?_

_Also bist du auch ein Slytherin. Interessant. _

_Ich hatte mir überlegt, dass du deinen besten Freund mit deiner Ex verkuppeln könntest. Damit wärst du zwei Probleme auf einmal los. Aber da sie ja Geschwister sind, hat sich das erledigt. Es sei denn, sie haben kein Problem mit Inzucht?_

_Igitt! Und damit meine ich wirklich, igitt! Ich glaube, mit der Vorstellung hast du mich gerade fürs Leben gezeichnet! Jetzt läuft es __mir__ eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Außerdem sind meine beiden besten Freunde zusammen. _

_Deine besten Freunde sind zusammen? Okay, du musst wirklich anfangen, mir die ganzen Details zu erzählen. Du bist aber nicht auch noch mit einem der drei verwandt? Merlin, sagt mir bitte nicht, dass du mit deiner Ex verwandt bist!_

_Und nochmal, igitt! Natürlich bin ich nicht mit ihr verwandt. Du hast wirklich eine merkwürdige (und verstörende) Fantasie..._

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry mit Ron und Hermine beim Frühstück. Harry verspeiste gerade eine Portion Rührei mit Speck, als Ginny mit ein paar Freundinnen die Große Halle betrat. Ron, der seine kleine Schwester als erster erblickte, winkte sie aufgeregt zu sich herüber. Harry sah, wie er Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf und dann von Harry wegrutschte, um so Platz für Ginny zu machen.

Als Ginny sie erblickte, lächelte sie und verabschiedete sich von ihren Freundinnen, bevor sie zu ihnen herüberkam. „Guten Morgen!" Sie lächelte und blickte Harry an. Harry blickte hinunter auf seinen Teller und murmelte ein „Guten Morgen!". Ginny setzte sich. Harry aß weiter.

„Wie laufen denn die Vorbereitungen für das nächste Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff?", fragte Hermine schließlich, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen. „Gut.", antwortete Harry nur und aß weiter. „Harry hat sich ein paar neue Strategien einfallen lassen. Er ist wirklich ein super Kapitän.", sagte Ginny und blickte lächelnd zu Harry hinüber. Ron nickte. „Hufflepuff hat keine Chance!" Er schob sich ein Stück Toast in den Mund. Harry starrte weiterhin auf seinen Teller hinunter und sagte nichts. Seine Kommunikationsfähigkeiten waren wirklich nicht die besten. Er wusste, dass er früher oder später mit Ginny reden musste (lieber später als früher), aber es konnte keiner von ihm verlangen, dass er es mit leerem Magen tat.

Hermine begann Ginny in ein Gespräch über die Prüfungsvorbereitungen zu verwickeln. Sie warf immer wieder einen auffordernden Blick zu Harry hinüber, den dieser ignorierte (mit phänomenalem Erfolg). Als die Post kam, blickte Harry von seinem Teller auf.

Seit dem Ende des Krieges erhielt Harry täglich mehrere Briefe von Hexen und Zauberern, die sich bei ihm dafür bedanken wollten, dass er Voldemort getötet hatte. Einige baten ihn auch um ein Autogramm. Harry beobachtete, wie eine Eule nach der anderen Briefe vor ihm auf den Tisch (manche auch auf seinen Teller) fallen ließ und dann wieder davon flog. Er stapelte die verschiedenen Briefe neben seinem Teller.

„Harry, ich finde wirklich, du solltest die Briefe beantworten.", sagte Hermine und beugte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen gestützt vor, damit Harry ihren tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck noch besser sehen konnte. Sie führten diese Diskussion jeden Morgen. Harry kannte sie schon auswendig und könnte auch gerne darauf verzichten. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, wie ich das machen soll, Hermine?", fragte Harry und sah dabei abwesend den Stapel von Briefen durch. „Ich würde Tage brauchen, um jeden einzelnen Brief zu beantworten. Außerdem weiß ich sowieso nicht, was ich schreiben soll." Harry ignorierte Hermines vorwurfsvollen Blick und zog einen silbernen Umschlag aus dem Stapel, auf dem _Einladung_ stand.

„Du könntest wenigstens eine kurze Dankesnachricht schreiben, in der steht, dass du den Brief erhalten hast und dass du dich darüber gefreut hast." Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und öffnete den silbernen Umschlag. „Damit würdest du den Leuten zeigen, dass du ihre Briefe liest und dich für das interessierst, was sie zu sagen haben.", fuhr Hermine fort. „Außerdem ist das nur höflich.", fügte sie noch hinzu und ihre Stimme nahm diesen leicht missbilligenden Tonfall an, den sie immer dann benutzte, wenn sie Ron und Harry etwas schon hundert mal gesagt hatte und genau wusste, dass die beiden sowieso nicht auf sie hören würden. „Lass ihn doch, Hermine. Harry hat besseres zu tun, als irgendwelche Dankesbriefe zu schreiben.", sprang Ron zu Harrys Verteidigung ein. „Ach ja, und was genau sollte das sein?", gab Hermine sofort zurück und blickte Ron herausfordernd an. Harry blendete die Stimmen der beiden aus und las den Brief.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_hiermit werden Sie zur Weihnachtsfeier der Familie Malfoy am 25. Dezember in Malfoy Manor eingeladen. Beginn ist um 19 Uhr. _

_Ich bitte Sie, mir bis spätestens nächsten Dienstag den Namen Ihrer Begleitung mitzuteilen. Formelle Kleidung ist erforderlich. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry las den Brief erneut. Als die Worte die Selben blieben, starrte er mehrere Minuten ungläubig darauf. „Was ist das?", fragte Ginny und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, um auf das Pergament blicken zu können. Harry stand abrupt auf. „Harry?" Ginny klang verwirrt. Harry ignorierte sie und drehte sich um. „Harry, wo willst du hin?", hörte er Hermine fragen. Harrys Augen glitten suchend über den Slytherin Tisch. Als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, ging er los. „Harry!", hörte er Ginny oder Hermine hinter sich rufen. Er drehte sich nicht um. Sein Blick war auf den Slytherin Tisch fixiert und er bahnte sich zielstrebig einen Weg durch die Schüler, ohne jemals den Blick davon abzuwenden.

„Malfoy!", sagte Harry laut, als er vor dem Tisch der Slytherins stehen blieb. Malfoy, der sich gerade mit Blaise und Daphne Greengrass unterhalten hatte, blickte auf. Falls Malfoy überrascht war, Harry zu sehen, dann war er gut darin, es zu verbergen. Er musterte Harry mit einer Mischung aus Langeweile und Herablassung. „Potter!", sagte er gedehnt. „Was für eine angenehme Überraschung." Er sah nicht aus, als wäre er angenehm überrascht. Er sah vielmehr so aus, als hätte er gerade ein Insekt in seinem Frühstück gefunden. „Welchem erfreulichen Ereignis hab ich es zu verdanken, dass du mich schon am frühen Morgen mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst?" Es klang wie eine Beleidigung. Malfoy verzog keine Mine. Harry sah, dass Blaise leicht unruhig auf seinem Sitz umher rutschte.

„Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen, Malfoy!", antwortete Harry und blickte ihn mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Du weißt genau, warum ich hier bin." Die Gespräche um sie herum waren verstummt und Harry wusste, dass sie von mindestens zwei Duzend Augenpaaren beobachtet wurden. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Malfoy runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Ich bedaure, Potter. Ich habe wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum du hier bist." Harry blickte fest in Malfoys Augen, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis darauf, was dieser dachte. „Ich dachte, wir hätten das hinter uns.", hörte Harry Daphne Greengrass flüstern. Malfoy starrte ungerührt zurück. „Hier!", sagte Harry schließlich und knallte den Brief vor Malfoy auf den Tisch. „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du nichts damit zu tun hast." Harry versuchte, seine Wut so gut er konnte zurückzuhalten, doch es fiel ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer.

Harry wusste, dass Malfoy und er keine Freunde waren und es vermutlich auch nie sein würden. Aber er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass sie solche kindischen, albernen Streiche hinter sich gelassen hatten. Harry wusste nicht einmal genau, warum ihn das so wütend machte. Es war nicht einmal ein besonders origineller Streich (eigentlich war er sogar ziemlich lahm. Sogar für Malfoys Verhältnisse). Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in letzter Zeit besser miteinander ausgekommen waren und eine Art gegenseitiges Verständnis aufgebaut hatten. Scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt. Und was genau war überhaupt der Sinn dieses dämlichen Briefs? Wollte Malfoy sich einfach nur über Harry lustig machen? Darüber, dass er keine Familie hatte? Dachte er wirklich, Harry wäre dämlich genug, darauf reinzufallen und am 25. zu den Malfoys zu gehen? Als würde Mrs. Malfoy ihn zu ihrer Weihnachtsfeier einladen!

Harry beobachtete Malfoy genau, als dieser langsam den Blick senkte, um den Brief zu lesen. Blaise beugte sich hinüber, um den Brief ebenfalls lesen zu können. Malfoy blickte schockiert zu Harry, als er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte. Seine Augen waren so groß, dass Harry befürchtete, sie würden herausfallen. Malfoy stöhnte. „Oh nein!" Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Neben Malfoy begann Blaise zu lachen. „Oh, das ist einfach großartig. Deine Mutter ist ein Genie, Draco!" Malfoy stöhnte nur erneut und murmelte irgendetwas von „wahnsinnig" und „umbringen". Harry verstand nicht so recht. „Soll das heißen, das ist gar kein Witz? Deine Mutter hat mich wirklich zu eurer Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen?", fragte er schließlich langsam.

Malfoy hob den Kopf aus den Händen und blickte ihn wütend an. Ein paar blonde Strähnen fielen ihm in die Augen und irgendwie wurde sein Blick dadurch noch intensiver. Harry fragte sich, wie genau er das machte und ob das bei ihm auch funktionieren würde. „Nein, Potter, so sehr ich es mir auch wünschen würde, es ist leider kein Witz!" Blaise lachte immer noch und Malfoy wandte seinen Blick von Harry ab, um Blaise wütend anzusehen. „Wir werden eine menge Spaß haben, Potter.", grinste Blaise. Malfoy verpasste Blaise einen Tritt unter dem Tisch. Zumindest vermutete Harry das, als Blaise zusammenzuckte und Malfoy einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte Hermine hinter ihm. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Ron und Ginny, die sich neben ihn stellten. Blaise winkte Ron zu. Ron verdrehte die Augen. Blaise grinste. Harry starrte Malfoy an, der hinunter auf den Brief blickte, so als könnte er ihn mit seinem Blick allein in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Malfoys Mutter hatte ihn wirklich zu ihrer Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen. Der Brief war echt. „Oh!", sagte Harry schließlich nur und kam sich im nächsten Moment unglaublich blöd vor. Malfoy blickte scharf auf. „Ja, Potter, 'oh'.", sagte er gereizt und Harry spürte erneut Wut in sich aufsteigen. Es war nicht so, als hätte er sich das ausgesucht. Wenn Malfoy ein Problem damit hatte, dass Harry zur Weihnachtsfeier seiner Familie eingeladen worden war, dann sollte er das mit seiner Mutter klären und seine schlechte Laune nicht an ihm auslassen.

Harry beugte sich vor und schnappte sich den Brief. „Keine Angst, Malfoy, ich will sowieso nicht zu deiner dämlichen Weihnachtsfeier!", sagte Harry und wusste, dass er wie ein kleines Kind klang. „Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen, dass ich dich mit meiner Anwesenheit belästige!" Harry sah, wie Malfoys Augenbrauen sich wütend zusammenzogen. „Und es geht wieder los.", seufzte Blaise resigniert. „Gut!", sagte Malfoy und verschränkte dabei die Arme vor der Brust. „Dein dummes Gesicht hätte ich auch keinen ganzen Abend ertragen!" Harry schnaubte wütend. „Wenigstens in einem Punkt sind wir uns einig!" Malfoy blickte ihn nur böse an. „Dann werd ich deiner Mutter schreiben, dass mich nicht mal ein Haufen wütender Gindelohs dazu bringen könnte, auch nur einen Fuß in euer Haus zu setzen.", fuhr Harry herausfordernd fort. „Oh, Merlin.", hörte Harry Ron sagen. Er ignorierte ihn.

Malfoy stand auf. Er stützte die Hände auf der Tischplatte ab und beugte sich vor. „Tu das! Deine Anwesenheit hätte die Feier sowieso ruiniert!", zischte Malfoy. „Schön!", fauchte Harry. „Schön!", erwiderte Malfoy und Harry drehte sich um und stürmte aus der Großen Halle, seine Freunde ignorierend.


	4. Weitere Auseinandersetzungen

„Rede mit mir, Draco!", sagte Blaise, während er versuchte mit Draco Schritt zu halten. Draco ging weiter und ignorierte ihn. „Draco, komm schon." Blaise hatte Mühe, ihm hinterher zu kommen.

„Es gibt nichts zu bereden.", erwiderte Draco ruhig und kämpfte sich durch die Schülerschar in der Eingangshalle. Er wurde dabei mehr als nur einmal unsanft von der Seite angerempelt und mehrere Schüler warfen ihm düstere Blicke zu.

Draco hatte an diesem Morgen bereits schon einmal bewiesen, dass er sich nicht besonders gut im Griff hatte und als ein Hufflepuff Erstklässler von hinten in ihn hineinstolperte und Draco so gegen das Treppengeländer stieß, hatte er genug. Er wirbelte herum. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst?", fauchte er.

Der Erstklässler, ein kleiner, braunhaariger Junge mit Brille, blickte Draco aus großen Augen verängstigt an. Draco schnaubte angewidert. „Hat man dir nicht beigebracht zu antworten, wenn du etwas gefragt wirst? Wirklich, diese Schule wird immer schlimmer."

Der Junge trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück. „Es... es tut mir Leid.", stotterte er leise. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Draco Blaise, der sich gerade an einer Gruppe Ravenclaw Mädchen vorbeischob. „Das sollte es dir besser auch.", sagte Draco und starrte den Jungen kalt an. Dieser schien unter seinem Blick noch mehr zusammenzuschrumpfen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!" Zwei Ravenclaws traten aus der Menge hervor und stellten sich vor den Jungen. Draco erkannte sie als zwei von denen, die Blaise am Tag zuvor im Flur verhext hatte. Er glaubte zu wissen, dass der größere der beiden Paul hieß, war sich aber nicht sicher. An jedem anderen Morgen hätte Draco sie ignoriert, doch nicht heute.

„Misch dich nicht ein.", knurrte er und hörte Blaise hinter sich einen gequälten Laut von sich geben. „Pass auf, wie du mit mir redest, Malfoy.", sagte der, der vermutlich Paul hieß. Er hatte angewidert das Gesicht verzogen, als er Dracos Namen ausgesprochen hatte, so als würde dieser einen unangenehmen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge hinterlassen.

Der Hufflepuff Erstklässler, der immer noch verängstigt hinter den beiden Ravenclaws gestanden und sie mit großen Augen angestarrt hatte, wurde vorsichtig von einem seiner Freunde weggezogen. „Todesser Abschaum wie du, sollte sich besser zurückhalten.", fügte Pauls Freund noch hinzu und musterte Draco so, als wäre er ein Insekt, das er am liebsten zerdrücken würde.

Draco schnaubte. „Und Idioten wir ihr, sollten sich besser um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern.", erwiderte er und verschränkte die Arme. „Offensichtlich kriegen wir aber nicht immer das, was wir wollen."

Draco war dankbar, dass die anderen Schüler sie nicht wirklich beachteten. Auch nicht, als die beiden Ravenclaws nun nach ihren Zauberstäben griffen. „Na warte.", zischte Paul mit jetzt unattraktiv rotem Kopf. Draco zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und machte sich bereit, den ersten Fluch abzuwehren. Die beiden waren zwar in Ravenclaw, aber Draco war mindestens zwei Jahre älter und war ihnen erfahrungsmäßig klar überlegen.

„In Ordnung, meine lieben Freunde.", ertönte Blaises Stimme und er trat an Draco vorbei, um sich zwischen ihn und die beiden Ravenclaws zu stellen. „Ich denke, das reicht für heute. Warum beruhigen wir uns nicht alle wieder?" Er lächelte die beiden Ravenclaws an, doch in seinen Augen lag eine deutliche Warnung.

„Halt dich da raus, Zabini.", fauchte Pauls Freund. Blaise lächelte immer noch und legte einen Arm um Dracos Schultern. „Aber, aber, mein Freund. Wer wird denn gleich so aggressiv werden?" Draco sah aus den Augenwinkeln McGonagall durch die Tür zur Großen Halle treten. „Wir sind keine Freunde.", knurrte Pauls Freund. Blaise ignorierte ihn. „Wisst ihr, unser lieber Draco hier hat heute keinen besonders guten Morgen.", fuhr er gesprächig fort. „Unerfreuliche Begegnungen mit dem persönlichen Erzfeind und eine leere Dose Haarwachs können einem schon mal die Laune verderben."

Die beiden Ravenclaws blickten Blaise immer noch feindselig an, doch Draco konnte deutlich sehen, dass Blaises sinnloses Gerede sie leicht verunsicherte. Er konnte es ihnen wirklich nicht verübeln. Draco hätte Blaise seine Lässigkeit auch abgekauft, wenn er ihn nicht so gut kennen und wenn dessen Finger sich nicht gerade unangenehm in seinen Oberarm bohren würden. Draco verstand eine Warnung, wenn sie mit körperlichen Schmerzen einherging.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Zabini, aber ich weiß, dass es mir nicht gefällt.", knurrte Paul und hob erneut angriffslustig seinen Zauberstab. Draco war gerade dabei, sich aus Blaises Griff zu befreien, um diesen Affen endgültig zu zeigen, wer hier wem überlegen war, als hinter ihm die Stimme von Professor McGonagall erklang: „Was ist hier los, meine Herren?"

Draco sah, wie Paul und sein Freund schnell ihre Zauberstäbe wegsteckten. Blaise griff wieder nach Dracos Arm und drückte ihn, samt Zauberstab, nach unten. „Nichts, Professor McGonagall.", antwortete Paul schnell und setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf. Draco kaufte es ihm keinen Augenblick ab. „Wir haben uns nur etwas unterhalten." Pauls Freund nickte eifrig.

Draco schnaubte abfällig und McGonagall warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Haben Sie etwas zu sagen, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie und ihre Augen blickten ihn durchdringend an. Draco hatte sogar einiges zu sagen. Er wollte gerade beginnen, als Blaise ihm zuvorkam. „Wir haben uns nur über das letzte Quidditchspiel zwischen den Canons und Puddlemere United unterhalten." Er lachte. „Die Diskussion ist wohl etwas zu hitzig geworden. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen, tut uns Leid, Professor." Blaises Finger bohrten sich erneut warnend in Dracos Arm. Dieses Mal allerdings in seinen Unterarm und wirklich, sollte Draco davon blaue Flecke bekommen, dann konnte Blaise was erleben.

Professor McGonagall musterte sie mit skeptischem Blick und erhobenen Augenbrauen. Paul, sein Freund und Blaise lächelten sie alle engelsgleich an. Draco starrte mürrisch auf den Boden. „In Ordnung,", sagte Professor McGonagall schließlich. „Beherrschen Sie sich das nächste Mal bitte." Sie warf ihnen einen letzten warnenden Blick zu, wandte sich um und ging davon.

Blaise schien der Meinung zu sein, Draco so schnell wie möglich außer Reichweite anderer Lebewesen bringen zu müssen und zerrte ihn Richtung Kerker hinter sich her. Draco konnte noch einen letzten Blick auf die feindseligen Gesichter von Paul und seinem Freund werfen und fragte sich, ob er Blaise sagen sollte, dass sie jetzt Arithmantik hatten und eigentlich in die vollkommen falsche Richtung liefen. Da Blaises Griff um seinen Unterarm jedoch immer noch überaus schmerzhaft war, entschied er sich dagegen. Sollte Blaise ruhig ein bisschen mehr laufen, er hatte es nicht anders verdient.

Blaise murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches vor sich hin, von dem Draco nur das Wort „unglaublich" verstehen konnte. Er vermutete, dass Blaise es in diesem Fall nicht positiv meinte. Als er schließlich stehen blieb und sich umdrehte, war der Blick mit dem er Draco ansah, alles andere als freundlich.

„In Ordnung.", begann Blaise mit ruhiger Stimme. „Bevor ich die Beherrschung verliere und etwas tue, das ich später bereuen werde, beantworte mir bitte eine Frage." Draco verschränkte die Arme und blickte Blaise herausvordernd an. Blaise sollte es eigentlich besser wissen, als zu glauben, dass er Draco einschüchtern konnte. „Was, in Salazars Namen, ist in dich gefahren?", fragte Blaise und warf dabei die Hände verzweifelt in die Luft. „Zuerst die Sache mit Potter beim Frühstück.", fuhr er fort, ohne auf eine Antwort von Draco zu warten. „Ich mein, ich weiß, dass du es noch nie geschafft hast, Potter zu ignorieren. Wirklich, diese krankhafte Obsession die ihr füreinander habt, kann nicht gesund sein." Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas darauf zu erwidern, denn wirklich, Blaise hatte doch keine Ahnung, wovon er hier eigentlich redete.

„Aber das vorhin war selbst für eure Verhältnisse kindisch und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was genau euer Problem war.", fuhr Blaise fort, ohne Draco zu beachten und begann nun vor diesem auf und ab zu gehen. Draco fragte sich, ob er einfach gehen sollte.

„Was ich allerdings noch weniger verstehe ist, was du dir bei der Sache mit Gordon und Jones gedacht hast. Von dem Hufflepuff Erstklässler will ich gar nicht erst anfangen." Blaise blieb stehen und blickte Draco wütend an. „Vedammt, Draco! Das letzte was du brauchst, sind noch mehr Leute, die dir an den Kragen wollen. Und ein Streit mit dem Retter der Zaubererwelt, mitten in der Großen Halle, hilft dabei nicht gerade."

Draco wartete einige Sekunden, um sicherzugehen, dass Blaise auch wirklich fertig war, bevor er etwas sagte. „War das alles? Wir kommen nämlich zu spät zum Unterricht und Professor Vektor kann dich vielleicht ganz gut leiden, aber das bewahrt dich auch nicht vor einer Strafarbeit."

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, komm mir jetzt nicht so, Draco.", sagte er wütend. „Wir werden jetzt darüber reden, ob du willst oder nicht." Draco wusste, dass Blaise ihn letztendlich nicht aufhalten konnte, wenn er wirklich gehen wollte. Selbst wenn er auch nicht davor zurückschreckte, einen Zauberspruch zu benutzen. Allerdings wusste er auch, warum Blaise so eine riesige Nervensäge war und ihn unbedingt zum Reden bringen wollte. In den letzten beiden Jahren war Draco nicht besonders gesprächig gewesen und hatte ein paar Entscheidungen getroffen, die im Nachhinein betrachtet nicht wirklich gut gewesen waren. Wenn Draco ehrlich mit sich war, dann musste er zugeben, dass sein Urteilsvermögen manchmal etwas zu wünschen übrig lies. Blaise war derselben Meinung.

Draco vermutete, dass es das beste wäre, das ganze schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Das bedeutete allerdings nicht, dass er es auch gut finden musste. „Was willst du hören?", fragte er gelassen und verschränkte die Arme. Blaises Augen verengten sich. „Ich will wissen, was aus deinem Vorsatz geworden ist, dich zurückzuhalten und warum du dich schon wieder von Potter hast provozieren lassen."

Blaise blickte Draco an, als wäre er ein Kind, das zum wiederholten Male auf die Herdplatte gefasst und seine Lektion immer noch nicht gelernt hatte. Eigentlich so, als wäre Draco etwas schwer von Begriff. „Potter hat angefangen.", sagte Draco nur, was Blaise dazu brachte, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Wirklich? Das ist deine Antwort? Wie alt bist du? Fünf?" Und gut, vielleicht hatte Blaise recht und Dracos Verhalten war nicht besonders erwachsen gewesen, aber was erwartete er denn? Seit Wochen tat und sagte er nichts, auch wenn man ihn beleidigte und sogar verhexte. Und ja, er hatte es verdient, das wusste er. Er wollte keinen Ärger. Er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe seinen Abschluss machen und wenn das hieß, dass er ein paar Beleidigungen und Flüche einstecken musste, in Ordnung. Aber das hier war Potter. Potter, der sich von der bloßen Vorstellung beleidigt gefühlt hatte, zur Weihnachtsfeier der Malfoys zu gehen.

Und Draco wusste, dass er und Potter keine Freunde waren und dass er Potter eigentlich dankbar sein müsste (was er auch war, wirklich), weil dieser bei dem Prozess seiner Mutter und auch bei seinem eigenen für sie ausgesagt hatte und das vermutlich auch der einzige Grund war, warum er jetzt nicht zusammen mit seinem Vater in Azkaban saß, obwohl er, im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter, das Dunkle Mal besaß, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass Potter das Recht hatte, so auf die Einladung seiner Mutter zu reagieren. Das hatte sie einfach nicht verdient.

Und genau so sagte er Blaise das auch. Dieser starrte Draco einen Augenblick lang einfach nur schweigend an, als er geendet hatte. Draco fragte sich, warum Blaise ihn anstarrte, als hätte er gerade etwas unglaublich dummes gesagt. Er kannte diesen Blick von Snape. Der hatte Weasley immer so angesehen, nachdem dieser eine Frage spektakulär falsch beantwortet hatte. Es war eine Mischung aus Unglauben, Erstaunen und (in Weasleys Fall) Abscheu.

„In Ordnung,", begann Blaise langsam und schien sich wieder etwas gesammelt zu haben. „Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich das jetzt richtig verstanden hab,", fuhr er fort und Draco fragte sich, wieviel Ärger sie wohl von Professor Vektor bekommen würden. Es stimmte, sie mochte Blaise, aber wenn Blaise in diesem Tempo weitersprach, war die Hälfte der Stunde vorbei, bis sie das Klassenzimmer erreichten. Sie waren jetzt schon zehn Minuten zu spät.

„Diese ganze Sache mit Jones und Gordon und dein Streit mit Potter sind nur deswegen eskaliert, weil du der Meinung bist, dass Potter von dem Gedanken angewidert ist, an Weihnachten zu dir nach Hause zu kommen?" Blaises Stimme hatte eine komische Tonlage angenommen, die Draco nicht so recht zuordnen konnte. Es hörte sich an, als würde er jeden Augenblick in hysterisches Gelächter ausbrechen. Oder in Tränen. Draco war sich da wirklich nicht sicher. Und gut, wenn Blaise es so ausdrückte, dann hörte es sich vielleicht wirklich etwas kindisch an.

Draco nickte und blickte Blaise trotzig an. Sollte er doch denken was er wollte. Draco stand da ganz klar drüber. Blaise blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann seufzte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, das Draco nicht verstand. Er war sich jedoch sicher, dass es irgendwas beleidigendes war.

„Draco,", sagte Blaise schließlich laut. „Dir ist klar, dass Potter das ganze für einen Witz gehalten hat. Er dachte, du hättest den Brief geschrieben, um dich über ihn lustig zu machen." Dieses Mal war es Draco, der Blaise anblickte, als wäre er etwas langsam im Kopf. „Red doch keinen Unsinn, Blaise.", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll das bitte für ein lahmer Witz sein?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Blaise und warf erneut die Hände in die Luft. Draco schnaubte. „Ich würde nie den Namen meiner Mutter für einen zweitklassigen Scherz missbrauchen, dessen Sinn ich nicht einmal verstehe."

„Ich weiß das", erwiderte Blaise. „Potter aber nicht." Draco runzelte die Stirn und dachte kurz darüber nach. Wenn Potter wirklich dachte, dass das ganze ein Scherz von Draco war, was genau dachte er, wollte Draco damit bezwecken? Was hätte Draco davon, wenn Potter am 25. bei ihnen vor der Tür stand? Sicher dachte er nicht, dass Draco ihm die Einladung im Namen seiner Mutter schicken würde, nur um ihn dann auszulachen, wenn er tatsächlich bei ihm zu Hause auftauchte. Draco hatte wirklich mehr Niveau.

„Offensichtlich hast du da was falsch verstanden.", sagte Draco schließlich und Blaise blickte ihn daraufhin so ungläubig an, dass Draco sich langsam zu fragen begann, ob Gordon oder Jones es irgendwie geschafft hatten, Blaise unbemerkt mit einem Fluch zu treffen.

„_Ich_ hab da etwas falsch verstanden?", fragte Blaise und betonte das Ich nachdrücklich. „Ja, du.", antwortete Draco langsam. Vielleicht sollten sie wirklich in den Krankenflügel gehen. Arithmantik konnten sie langsam sowieso vergessen. Außerdem hatte Madam Pomfrey sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, Draco im Krankenflügel zu sehen. Sie wäre vermutlich nur überrascht, dass Draco nicht der Patient war.

Blaise schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und als er sich dieses Mal mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr und dabei etwas murmelte, konnte Draco es verstehen. „Unglaublich." Und Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass es auch dieses Mal nicht positiv gemeint war.

* * *

><p><em>Lieblingsfach?<em>

_Zaubertränke selbstverständlich. Deins?_

_Zaubertränke? Ich wüsste nicht, was daran selbstverständlich sein sollte. Ich hasse Zaubertränke._

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste._

_Die subtile Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens ist eben nicht für jeden bestimmt. Einfachere Gemüter können damit vermutlich nicht so viel anfangen._

_..._

_Okay, das hat sich gerade wirklich erschreckend nach Snape zu Beginn der ersten Stunde angehört. Und ich würde wirklich gern mal wissen, warum du mich so ziemlich in jedem zweiten Satz beleidigst. Manchmal sogar so, dass ich es zuerst gar nicht merke. Irgendwie ist das ja schon beeindruckend, aber andererseits frage ich mich auch, warum ich mich überhaupt noch mit dir unterhalte. _

_Es ist dir aufgefallen? Die meisten bemerken es gar nicht und dabei gebe ich mir damit so viel Mühe. Es ist schön, wenn man ein bisschen Anerkennung für seine Anstrengungen erhält. Ich würde es allerdings nicht beleidigen nennen. Es ist eher ein großzügiges Hinweisen auf gewisse Charakterschwächen. _

_Ich glaube, du hast da was falsch verstanden. Das war kein Kompliment. Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass das ein Kompliment war? Und doch, es ist beleidigen. _

_Die Kunst liegt darin, das zu hören, was man will. Du solltest es mal ausprobieren. Lieblingslehrer?_

_Bei Gelegenheit werd ich das vielleicht mal machen, ja. Professor Lupin. Deiner?_

_Lupin? Ich schätze, es haben schon schlechtere Lehrer Verteidigung an dieser Schule unterrichtet. Allerdings hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass er etwas angespannt war. Lag vermutlich an der ganzen Werwolf Sache..._

_Offensichtlich Professor Snape. _

_Okay, dieses Mal war es wirklich offensichtlich. _

_Was sagt es über uns aus, dass unsere Lieblingslehrer beide tot sind? _

_Ich weiß nicht, was das über dich sagt, aber über mich sagt das, dass ich außerordentlich guten Geschmack habe. _

_Ich glaube eher, dass du etwas zu sehr von dir selbst überzeugt bist. Gut, Lieblingslehrer, der noch am Leben ist? _

_Als würde es so etwas wie zu viel Selbstüberzeugung überhaupt geben. _

_Schwierige Frage. Ich schätze, Professor Vektor. Deiner? _

_Arithmantik? Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich dich für einen Slytherin oder Ravenclaw halten soll. _

_Professor Flitwick._

_Weil ich Arithmantik mag, bin ich ein Ravenclaw? Deine Schlussführungen lassen wirklich so einiges zu wünschen übrig. _

_Dank meinem besten Freund hat Professor Vektor mir heute allerdings eine Strafarbeit verpasst. Ich schätze, ich bin momentan nicht einer ihrer Lieblingsschüler._

_Zauberkunst ist mit Abstand das Fach, das ich am wenigsten mag. _

_Meine Beweisführungen sind grandios. Du hast nur Angst, dass ich dein Haus herausfinde, bevor du weißt, in welchem ich bin. _

_Reden wir von dem Freund, der anderen Leichen ins Bett legt? Wenn ja, dann wundert mich das mit der Strafarbeit ehrlich gesagt nicht._

_Könntest du mich sehen, wüsstest du, dass ich vor Angst zittere. Wenn du so weitermachst wie bisher, weißt du nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit noch nicht, in welchem Haus ich bin, also mach ich mir da nicht so viele Sorgen. Außerdem wusste ich nicht, dass wir versuchen das Haus des anderen zu erraten. _

_Er hat noch nie wirklich jemandem eine Leiche ins Bett gelegt. Zumindest glaub ich das nicht... Momentan würde ich ihn allerdings liebend gern umbringen._

„Was machst du da?" Draco zuckte zusammen. Bevor er sich umdrehen oder irgendetwas anderes tun konnte, landete etwas schweres auf seinem Rücken und er wurde durch das Gewicht nach vorne gedrückt, so dass sein Gesicht fast auf die Schreibtischplatte knallte.

„Blaise!", presste Draco heraus und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten und Blaise dabei von sich herunter zu schieben. Mit eher mäßigem Erfolg. Blaise hatte sein Kinn auf Dracos Kopf abgelegt. „Wer hat Leichen im Bett und wen willst du umbringen?", fragte Blaise interessiert und Draco fluchte leise und griff schnell nach dem Pergament, um es verschwinden zu lassen.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Zabini.", antwortete er wütend und schaffte es endlich, Blaise von sich zu schieben. Blaise lachte und Draco drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um. Er sah Blaise böse an und versuchte, seine leicht ruinierte Frisur wieder etwas in Ordnung zu bringen. Auch mit eher mäßigem Erfolg.

„Oh, komm schon, Draco!", sagte Blaise und ließ sich auf Dracos Bett fallen. „Wem schreibst du da?" Blaise lehnte sich nach hinten und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab. Er blickte Draco interessiert an.

„Ich sag es nochmal.", antwortete Draco missgelaunt. „Halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus." Blaise seufzte und setzte sich wieder auf. „Draco, du bist doch wohl nicht immer noch sauer, wegen heute morgen? So schlimm ist die Strafarbeit auch nicht." Draco schnaubte. „Hättest du nicht so viel geredet, wären wir nie zu spät gekommen.", erwiderte er und natürlich war er noch sauer wegen heute morgen. Jedoch nicht unbedingt wegen Blaise und der Strafarbeit. Die Sache mit Potter lag ihm immer noch unangenehm im Magen. Allerdings musste Blaise das nicht wissen.

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Wirklich, Draco, du kannst so nachtragend sein." Als Antwort verschränkte Draco nur die Arme. Blaise seufzte und stand auf. „Schon gut, schon gut", sagte er ergeben. „Ich muss jetzt sowieso gehen, also bist du mich los." Blaise ging hinüber zu seinem Bett und eigentlich war Draco gar nicht sauer auf ihn.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Draco schließlich, während er beobachtete, wie Blaise irgendetwas in seiner Schultasche suchte. „Slughorn.", antwortete Blaise und drehte sich um. Als er Dracos verwirrten Blick sah, verdrehte er erneut die Augen. „Es ist Mittwoch. Heute diniert der ehrwürdige Slug Club wieder miteinander. So wie eigentlich jede Woche. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres.", erklärte Blaise nachdrücklich und ja, Draco hatte es verstanden. Er war nicht so gut darin, sich unwichtige Dinge zu merken.

„Viel Spaß!", sagte er trocken und Blaise lächelte. „Den werd ich haben. Schließlich wird Potter auch da sein." Blaises Grinsen gefiel Draco nicht. „Gib ihm einen Tritt von mir. Oder einen Schlag auf den Kopf.", sagte Draco und musste unweigerlich wieder an den heutigen Morgen zurückdenken. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Ich misch mich da nicht ein." Er grinste und ging hinüber zur Tür. „Ich werd ihm aber gerne einen herzallerliebsten Gruß von dir bestellen." Dracos Antwort bestand darin, ein Stück zusammengeknülltes Pergament nach ihm zu werfen. Es traf Blaise an der Schulter. „Verzieh dich, Blaise."

Blaise öffnete lachend die Tür. „Ich kann ihm natürlich auch einfach sagen, dass es dein größter Wunsch ist, ihn bei eurer Weihnachtsfeier zu sehen." Das nächste Stück Pergament, das Draco warf, traf nur noch die Tür, die hinter Blaise ins Schloss fiel.


	5. Slugclub

„Ron ist so ein Idiot!", sagte Hermine finster und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. Harry nickte und versuchte einfühlsam auszusehen. Er wusste zwar nicht, was Ron getan hatte (es war irgendwas Dummes, da war Harry sich sicher), aber es war in solchen Situationen immer am klügsten, Hermine einfach zuzustimmen.

„Ich meine, so etwas sagt man doch nicht, oder?", fuhr Hermine wütend fort. Harry nickte erneut. „Ich weiß ja, dass sein emotionales Verständnis in etwa genauso groß ist, wie seine Fähigkeiten einen ordentlichen Zaubertrank zu brauen, aber das war selbst für ihn extrem unsensibel." Sie hatte begonnen, wild mit den Händen zu gestikulieren. Tee schwappte über den Rand ihrer Tasse und Harry machte vorsichtshalber einen kleinen Schritt von ihr weg.

„Es war wirklich sehr taktlos, da hast du recht.", stimmte Harry ihr zu und hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, worum es überhaupt ging. Er lies den Blick etwas durch den Raum wandern, während er einen Schluck von seinem Tee nahm. Er beobachtete Slughorn, der gerade noch mit McLaggen geredet hatte und jetzt hinüber zu Ginny, Neville und Melinda Bobbin ging, die sich in einer Ecke miteinander unterhielten.

Zu Rons großem Ärger, hatte Slughorn Neville dieses Jahr auch in den Slugclub eingeladen, ihn jedoch nicht. In den ersten zwei Wochen des neuen Schuljahres hatte Ron fast kein anderes Gesprächsthema gehabt, als die Ungerechtigkeit darüber, dass Neville eine Einladung erhalten hatte und er nicht und das obwohl er im letzten Jahr genauso gegen Voldemort gekämpft und sein Leben riskiert hatte. Doch trotz alldem konnte Slughorn sich nicht einmal seinen Namen merken. Harry verstand nicht, was Rons Problem war. Er wäre froh, wenn Slughorn seinen Namen nicht kennen würde und er sich diese langweiligen Treffen nicht jede Woche antun müsste.

„...immer das gleiche mit ihm. Ich dachte, er sei endlich etwas erwachsener geworden, aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt." Hermine hatte sich nun richtig in Rage geredet und Harry nickte erneut. Denn wirklich, alles andere wäre in diesem Fall einfach nur dumm.

Er blickte erneut zu Ginny und den anderen hinüber. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte lächelte sie und hob kurz die Hand. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln zögerlich. Ein Gutes hatte der Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine; sie waren zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst, um sich um Harry und dessen Liebesleben (oder den Mangel von eben jenem) zu kümmern. Harry fragte sich, ob es ihn zu einem schlechten Freund machte, dass er sich zumindest ein klein wenig über den Streit freute und hoffte, dass er noch etwas andauern würde. Vermutlich schon.

„Harry!" Hermines wütende Stimme, gepaart mit einem Schlag gegen seinen Oberarm, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Autsch, Hermine!", beschwerte sich Harry und rieb sich mürrisch die Stelle. Für ein Mädchen hatte sie wirklich einen kräftigen Schlag. Kein Wunder, dass Malfoy selbst zwei Monate nach dem berüchtigten Schlag im 3. Schuljahr noch leicht zusammengezuckt war, wenn er Hermine gesehen hatte. Das würde mit Sicherheit einen blauen Fleck geben.

Er blickte sie böse an. „Was soll das denn? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht." Harry stellte vorsichtig seinen Tee auf dem Tisch neben ihnen ab. Durch Hermines Schlag hatte er sowieso die Hälfte verschüttet. Hermine schnaubte.

„Es ist nicht sehr höflich, mich zu ignorieren, wenn ich mit dir rede.", sagte sie und blickte ihn dabei finster an. Und gut, vielleicht hatte sie damit recht (er wusste schließlich immer noch nicht, worum es in dem Streit zwischen ihr und Ron ging), aber das war kein Grund, ihn zu verprügeln. Harry wusste allerdings, dass Hermines ohnehin schon nicht besonders langer Geduldsfaden in Situationen in denen sie emotional aufgewühlt war, noch kürzer wurde. Also war es vermutlich seine eigene Schuld, dass sie ihn geschlagen hatte.

„Nicht, dass ich es nicht unterstützen würde, dass du mit Ginny flirtest, aber im Moment würde ich es wirklich begrüßen, wenn du mir zuhören würdest.", fuhr Hermine fort und verschränkte ihre Arme. Wann hatte sie ihren Tee abgestellt? Harry musste wirklich daran arbeiten, aufmerksamer zu sein. Und was war das überhaupt für eine Behauptung?

„Ich habe _nicht_ mit Ginny geflirtet.", sagte er und wirklich, Harry hatte zwar nicht sehr viel Ahnung von solchen Dingen, aber flirten sah definitiv anders aus. Oder? Ehrlich gesagt, hatte er keine Ahnung.

„Oh, bitte!", sagte Hermine und blickte ihn dabei an, wie eine tadelnde Mutter ihren Sohn, der seine neue Hose beim Spielen dreckig gemacht hatte. Oder so, wie sie Ron und Harry immer anblickte, wenn diese über einen von Seamus' schmutzigen Witzen lachten (Seamus kannte erstaunlich viele davon. Harry und die Jungs hatten darüber gewettet, woher Seamus die ganzen Witze hatte. Ron war der Meinung, dass Seamus von Prostituierten irgendwo in London in einem Bordell großgezogen worden war (sie hatte Seamus' Mutter zwar alle schon kennengelernt, aber scheinbar spielte das hierbei keine Rolle), Dean sagte, dass Seamus sie aus dem Internet hatte („Inter-was?", hatte Ron gefragt. „Hat das was mit Fischen zu tun?"), Neville glaubte, dass Seamus einen versauten Onkel hatte, der ihm die Witze erzählte und Harry war davon überzeugt, dass Seamus sich die Witze alle selbst ausdachte. Sie redeten hier schließlich von Seamus, da waren versaute Witze noch harmlos).

„Du hast ihr gerade eindeutige Blicke zugeworfen.", sagte Hermine. „Hab ich nicht!", erwiderte Harry nachdrücklich. Oder hatte er? Oh, Merlin, er war sowas von verloren!

„Oh doch, das hast du, Potter.", sagte jemand hinter ihm und als Harry sich umdrehte, erblickte er Blaise Zabini. „Der Raum hat förmlich gebrannt vor Leidenschaft. Die Spannung war geradezu greifbar." Blaise lächelte und nickte Hermine zu, welche ihn leicht misstrauisch musterte (Harry wusste, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob er sich über sie lustig machte oder ob er es ernst meinte. Harry fragte sich das selbe).

Blaises Lächeln blieb unter Hermines kritischem Blick unverändert fröhlich und Hermines misstrauische Haltung entspannte sich. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln (Harry würde wirklich gern wissen, wie Blaise das machte. Immer wenn er versuchte unschuldig und harmlos auszusehen, erhielt er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf für seine Bemühungen).

„Harry ist einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall.", sagte Hermine gutmütig. Ihre Stimmung hatte sich plötzlich komplett ins Gegenteil umgewandelt. „Hey!", sagte er entrüstet. Hermine beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Ich versuche ihn schon seit Wochen dazu zu überreden, mit Ginny zu reden, aber er will einfach nicht auf mich hören." Sie seufzte. Blaise lächelte verstehend. Harry fand, dass sie ruhig auch erwähnen könnte, dass „überreden" bei ihr Freiheitsberaubung, Festhalten gegen den Will der betreffenden Parteien und durch Magie erzwungenen Körperkontakt beinhaltete. Aber so etwas verheimlichte sie natürlich.

„Manche Menschen muss man eben zu ihrem Glück zwingen.", sagte Blaise weise. Hermine nickte aufgeregt. Harry war sich sicher, dass Blaise nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte was er da überhaupt erzählte. Er stimmte einfach nur zu, weil er Hermine nicht gegen sich aufbringen wollte. Harry hatte vollstes Verständnis dafür. Trotzdem fand er es nicht gut, dass sie sich jetzt beide gegen ihn wandten.

„Genau! Aber egal, was ich auch versuche, es funktioniert nicht.", sagte Hermine und warf Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Und anstatt dankbar für meine Bemühungen zu sein, ist er danach dann auch noch stinkig." Blaise nickte verstehend.

„Vielleicht liegt das daran, Hermine,", sagte Harry wütend. „Dass ich deine Hilfe gar nicht will." Er verschränkte die Arme und fragte sich, warum sie diese Diskussion gerade jetzt im Slugclub und vor Blaise führen mussten.

„Wenn ich dir nicht helfe, dann wird das doch nie was.", erwiderte Hermine und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme. Harry stöhnte genervt auf. „Vielleicht will ich gar nicht, dass das was wird." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Blaise amüsiert zwischen ihnen hin und her blickte.

„Red doch keinen Unsinn.", erwiderte Hermine aufgebracht. Harry hoffte, dass Slughorn nicht auf sie aufmerksam werden würde. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich irgendeine Lüge für ihn auszudenken oder so zu tun, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Eigentlich hatte er im Moment generell keine Lust, sich mit Slughorn zu unterhalten.

„Natürlich willst du das.", sagte Hermine und Harry warf die Hände in die Luft und stöhnte erneut auf. „Ich gebs auf!" Denn wirklich, was für eine Wahl hatte er denn? Er hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt mit Hermine zu streiten. Hermines Stimmung war sowieso schon schlecht genug und außerdem führte das ganze doch zu nichts.

„Kluge Entscheidung, Potter.", sagte Blaise und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Man sollte sich nicht wehren, wenn eine Frau einem helfen will." Er lächelte. Harry fragte sich, ob es für ein Gespräch mit Blaise normal war, dass man das Bedürfnis hatte, ihm etwas hartes gegen den Kopf zu werfen.

Hermine nickte zustimmend und lächelte zufrieden. Harry vermisste die Zeiten, als Slytherins und Gryffindors sich noch gehasst hatte. „Apropos helfen,", sagte Blaise plötzlich. „Ich wollte mit dir noch über die Sache heute morgen beim Frühstück reden, Potter.", fuhr er fort und Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich.

„Falls du hier bist, um dich in Malfoys Namen zu entschuldigen, dann kannst du dir die Mühe sparen." Er verschränkte erneut die Arme und beobachtete, wie Hermines Gesicht erneut diesen missbilligenden Ausdruck annahm, bei welchem sie ihre Lieppen aufeinander presste und der Harry immer unangenehm an McGonagall erinnerte.

„Oh, bitte!", sagte Blaise und lachte. „Wir reden hier von Draco. Bevor dem eine Entschuldigung über die Lippen kommt, erzählt er lieber seinen Eltern, er hätte vor eine Halbriesin zu heiraten und mit ihr ein Mugglebaby zu adoptieren."

Harry und Hermine sagten nichts. Harry, weil er damit beschäftigt war, das mentale Bild von Malfoy und Madam Maxime (sie war die einzige Halbriesin, die Harry kannte) wie sie sich gerade küssten, aus seinem Kopf zu kriegen und Hermine, weil sie vermutlich gerade überlegte, ob es einer Halbriesin und einem Zauberer rechtlich erlaubt war, ein Mugglebaby zu adoptieren und wenn nicht, warum nicht? Und dass sie am besten sofort eine Organisation gründen sollte, die für diese Rechte kämpfte.

Zumindest schloss Harry das aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. „Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn.", murmelte er und wusste dabei nicht, ob er Hermines Organisation oder Blaises Aussage meinte. Zur Antwort zuckte Blaise mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du schon eine Antwort an Dracos Mutter geschickt hast?"

Blaise blickte ihn gespannt an und auch Hermine schien ihre Gedanken bezüglich Mugglebaby Adoptionen durch Halbriesinnen, die mit Zauberern verheiratet waren (und warum sah Harry erneut Malfoy mit Madam Maxime , die ein Baby im Arm hielten und sich glücklich anlächelten, vor seinem inneren Auge? Er erschauderte.) für den Moment zu vergessen und blickte Harry milde interessiert an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bisher noch nicht." Eigentlich wusste er selbst nicht genau, warum er seine Absage nicht schon abgeschickt hatte. Er hatte gleich in Geschichte der Zauberei seine höfliche Absage an Mrs. Malfoy geschrieben und war fest entschlossen gewesen, noch vor dem Mittagessen in die Eulerei zu gehen und die abzuschicken, aber irgendetwas hatte ihn zögern lassen. Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, was es war und das frustrierte ihn, was ihn wiederum wütend machte, was ihn dann wieder frustrierte, weil er nicht wusste, warum er so wütend war und dann hatte Harry einfach aufgehört darüber nachzudenken, weil er von der ganzen Sache Kopfschmerzen bekommen und seinen Appetit verloren hatte.

Blaise lächelte erleichtert. „Sehr gut." Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was daran gut sein sollte. Seine Gefühle reichten von Wut, über Frustration, bis hin zu psychischen Schmerzen, aber gut fühlte er sich sicher nicht. Und sehr gut schon gar nicht.

„Sag nicht ab.", sagte Blaise und blickte Harry ernst an. „Und warum nicht?", fragte dieser wütend. „Malfoy hat mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er mich auf seiner tollen Weihnachtsfeier nicht sehen will." Harry erwiderte Blaises Blick trotzig. „Ich werde sicher niemandem meine Gesellschaft aufzwingen." So verzweifelt war er nun wirklich nicht. Harry wusste, wann er nicht erwünscht war. Und in diesem Fall war er es offensichtlich nicht.

„Red keinen Unsinn, Harry.", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Hier geht es nicht um Malfoy, sondern um seine Mutter." Hermine blickte ihn tadelnd an. „Die Einladung war von ihr und ich finde, du solltest hingehen."

Harry schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es, Hermine.", sagte er. „Malfoy war von der bloßen Vorstellung angewidert, dass ich bei ihm zu Hause auftauchen könnte. Glaubst du, ich tu mir freiwillig einen ganzen Abend lang seine verächtlichen Blicke und beleidigenden Kommentar an? Mrs. Malfoy hin oder her, ich zwinge sicher niemandem meine Gesellschaft auf. Erst recht nicht an Weihnachten." Harry verschränkte abwehrend die Arme und spürte erneut dieses frustrierende Gefühl von verletztem Stolz in sich aufsteigen (und ja, es war sein Stolz, der verletzt war und nichts anderes. Ganz sicher).

„Wann kommst du endlich über deine kindische Feindschaft mit Malfoy hinweg?", fragte Hermine frustriert. „Benehmt euch endlich wie Erwachsene und hört auf, euch bei jeder Gelegenheit wie kleine Kinder zu streiten."

„Kindische Feindschaft? Wenigstens hab ich ihm noch nie mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen.", erwiderte Harry wütend. „Das war vor fünf Jahren und es war ein Ausnahmezustand. Außerdem hatte er es verdient." Trotz ihrer hitzigen Worte, wurde Hermine leicht rot. Harry wusste, dass es unfair gewesen war, davon anzufangen. Hermine war dieses Ereignis selbst nach fünf Jahren noch unangenehm und sie sprach nicht gern darüber, dass sie einmal so sehr die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, dass sie sogar jemandem körperlich weh getan hatte.

Harry wollte gerade ansetzen, um etwas zu erwidern, als er von Blaise unterbrochen wurde. „Moment, moment." Den Blick, mit dem er Harry ansah, während er das sagte, konnte dieser nicht richtig zuordnen.

„Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?", sagte er langsam. „Du willst nur nicht zur Weihnachtsfeier der Malfoys, weil du denkst, dass Draco dich an Weihnachten nicht bei sich zu Hause sehen will?"

Harry nickte. Das war zwar etwas banal ausgedrückt und hörte sich, wenn man es so sagte, wirklich etwas kindisch an, aber im Grunde genommen war es genau das.

Blaise sah aus, als hätte er soeben den Glauben an die komplette Menschheit verloren. „Unglaublich. Einfach unglaublich.", murmelte er und schloss dabei die Augen. Harry wusste nicht, was plötzlich los war. Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben. Selbst wenn der Grund, warum er nicht zur Weihnachtsfeier der Malfoys gehen wollte, etwas unreif war, unglaublich war es ja wohl kaum.

Harry blickte hinüber zu Hermine. Diese sah ebenfalls so aus, als könne sie nicht ganz folgen. Also war er wenigstens nicht der einzige. Blaise öffnete die Augen wieder und schien innerlich einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben.

„Also zuerst einmal,", begann er und hörte sich dabei irgendwie leicht frustriert an. „Du und Draco? Das perfekte Traumpaar. Ich meine, bisher dachte ich immer, Draco sei der einzige, der so ein Maß an Ahnungslosigkeit und blühender Fantasie vereinen kann und dann die absurdesten Theorien entwickelt, aber du, lieber Potter, stehst ihm in der Hinsicht in nichts nach. Gratulation."

Blaise nickte und Harry wusste immer noch nicht, was los war. Irgendwie hatte Blaise ihn gerade beleidigt und ihm zu etwas gratuliert. Und was hatte es mit dem Traumpaar auf sich? „Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Blaise ignorierte ihn.

„Und zweitens, bei Merlin, komm zu der verdammten Weihnachtsfeier." Blaise warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft und Harry fragte sich, ob eine Tasse Tee helfen würde, um Blaises Nerven wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Harry. „Der Anblick meines Gesichtes würde Malfoy doch den ganzen Abend versauen." Er konnte sehen, wie Hermine die Augen verdrehte. „Oh bei Merlin,", begann Blaise frustriert. „Weißt du was, Potter? Vergiss es." Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und sah aus wie ein Mann, der am Ende seiner Weisheit war.

„Ich werd zu dem Thema nur noch eins sagen," Er blickte Harry ernst an und Harry wurde das Gefühl immer noch nicht los, dass er irgendetwas wichtiges nicht mitbekommen hatte. „Bevor du deine Absage abschickst, denk nochmal genau darüber nach. Du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass das ganze ein Missverständnis ist. Du und Draco, ihr seid wirklich Idioten."

Mit diesen Worte drehte er sich um und gab Harry nicht einmal die Chance, etwas darauf zu erwidern. Er hörte Blaise noch kopfschüttelnd ein „unglaublich" murmeln, während er weg ging. „Das", sagte Harry, während er Blaises Rücken anstarrte. „War wirklich merkwürdig."

Hermine nickte und blickte Blaise ebenfalls hinterher. Sie hatte ihren nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, den Harry nur all zu gut kannte. Es war genau der Gesichtsausdruck, denn sie immer dann bekam, wenn sie eine besonders schwere Arithmantikaufgabe vor sich hatte und noch nicht so recht wusste, wo genau sie ansetzen musste, um sie zu lösen. Harry ahnte nichts gutes.

* * *

><p><em>Lieblingsjahreszeit?<em>

_Eindeutig Winter. Egal wie hässlich die Welt ist, wenn es schneit, sieht alles gleich viel freundlicher aus. Außerdem hasse ich die erdrückenden Hitzewellen im Sommer. _

_Ziemlich tiefsinnig für einen wie dich. _

_Ich mag den Sommer lieber. Man kann den ganzen Tag draußen bleiben, ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen zu erfrieren oder sich eine Lungenentzündung zu holen. Außerdem sind die Tage länger, weswegen man länger draußen bleiben kann als im Winter. Als ich noch bei meinen Verwandten gewohnt hab, hat mich eigentlich nichts anderes interessiert, als so wenig Zeit wie möglich in ihrer Nähe zu verbringen. Also eindeutig Sommer._

_Ich bin oft tiefsinnig, das merkt nur fast nie jemand. _

_Hört sich wirklich nach einer fröhlichen Kindheit an. _

_Du hast ja keine Ahnung..._

_Offensichtlich nicht, nein._

_Lieblingsessen?_

_Pfannkuchen. Deins?_

_Übrigens, meine zwei besten Freunde streiten sich gerade, also werde ich vorerst mal meine Ruhe vor weiteren Verkupplungsversuchen haben. _

_Schokoladenpudding. Eigentlich alles, was Zucker enthält, wirklich. _

_Glückwunsch. Versuch den Streit noch etwas anzustacheln, damit er länger anhält._

_Du hast eine Schwäche für Süßigkeiten? Nimms mir nicht übel, aber du bist nicht gerade jemand, der den Eindruck macht, als wäre er ein Zuckerjunkie._

_Nein, so etwas kann ich nicht machen. Mein Gewissen würde das nicht zulassen. Ich bin mir sicher, morgen um diese Zeit haben sie sich wieder vertragen. Das gibt mir insgesamt ungefähr zwei Tage Ruhe._

_Hier ist noch eine weitere Sache, an der du neben deinen Kommunikationsfähigkeiten und Beweisführungen arbeiten musst; deine Tendenz mich zu beurteilen, ohne mich richtig zu kennen. Kannst du mir mal sagen, wie Leute sich Verhalten, die eine Schwäche für Süßigkeiten haben? Auf die Erklärung bin ich jetzt wirklich mal gespannt._

_Du bist eindeutig ein Gryffindor. Nur die haben Hemmungen, ihre Freunde zu manipulieren, selbst wenn es zu ihrem Vorteil wäre. _

_Schon gut, tut mir Leid. Ich werde in Zukunft versuchen, dich nicht mehr vorschnell zu beurteilen. Fröhlicher? Nicht so zynisch und mürrisch? Was machst du mit den ganzen Glückshormonen, die durch den Zucker in deinem Körper entstehen? _

_Soviel zum Thema Vorurteile. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur ein Slytherin mit Gewissen._

_So viele Glückshormone könnte mein Körper gar nicht produzieren, damit ich das Maß an Dummheit, das die Leute an den Tag legen, glücklich ignorieren könnte._

_Bist du etwa kein Gryffindor? So etwas wie einen Slytherin mit Gewissen gibt es nicht._

_Deine Weltanschauung ist wirklich zu düster. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, ein Instrument zu erlernen? Ich hab gehört, Musik hilft gegen schlechte Laune und Depressionen._

_... _

_Ich habe keine Depressionen und ich spiele Klavier. Zwar nicht so gut, aber Mutter war der Meinung es gehöre zu einer ordentlichen Erziehung dazu. _

_Das ist all die Zustimmung die ich brauche. Ich hab gewonnen. Was kriege ich jetzt?_

_Wow. Zucker und Musik und du gehst trotzdem mürrisch durchs Leben. Es tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber die schlechte Laune scheint ein Teil deines Charakters zu sein._

_Wer hat gesagt, dass du was dafür kriegst? _

_Die schlechte Laune ist Teil meines Charmes. Die Leute lieben mich dafür. _

_Was war der Sinn dieses ganzen Spiels, wenn am Ende nicht mal was dabei herausspringt? _

_Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das wahr ist..._

_... Du musst ein Slytherin sein. Nur die verstehen das Konzept eines Spiels nicht, bei dem am Ende niemand etwas bekommt. _

_Offensichtlich. Ein Spiel, bei dem der Gewinner nichts bekommt, ist auch vollkommen nutzlos. Das ist, als würde man ein Quidditchtunier veranstalten und am Ende jedem Team einen Pokal für die Teilnahme überreichen. Verschwendete Zeit eben._

_..._

_Ja, jetzt kann ich es deutlich sehen. Du bist eindeutig ein Slytherin..._


	6. Klobegegnungen

Im Nachhinein konnte Draco nicht mehr genau erklären, warum er so gehandelt hatte. Es hatte alles harmlos angefangen. Er war auf dem Weg zur Bücherei gewesen, um dort etwas wohlverdiente Ruhe zu bekommen und um seine Verwandlungshausaufgaben zu machen. Hauptsächlich aber, um seine Ruhe zu haben.

Unterwegs hatte er noch die Herrentoilette aufgesucht und wenn Draco jetzt darüber nachdachte, war das wohl sein größter Fehler gewesen. Als er nämlich wieder hinaus in den Korridor trat und gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, hörte er rechts von sich jemanden „Mist!" rufen und bevor er auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte, nachzusehen wer es war oder irgendwie zu reagieren, wurde er auch schon von etwas (oder besser jemandem) hart in die Seite getroffen.

Glücklicherweise hatte Draco immer noch die Türklinke in der Hand und schaffte es so irgendwie, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten und eine sicherlich eher unangenehme Begegnung mit dem Boden zu vermeiden.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte sein Angreifer, der weniger Glück gehabt hatte und jetzt auf dem Boden saß. Draco blickte hinunter, direkt in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von niemand geringerem, als dem Retter der Zaubererwelt höchstpersönlich – Harry Potter. Irgendwie überraschte ihn das überhaupt nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass das für dich schwer sein muss, da du es gewohnt bist, dass du tun und lassen kannst, was du willst", sagte Draco kühl und strich sich über seinen Umhang, „aber versuch wenigstens die Augen aufzumachen und aufzupassen, wo du hin läufst." Potter verzog leicht das Gesicht. Ob aus Schmerz oder wegen etwas anderem, konnte Draco nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

„Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt.", murrte Potter und schien jetzt auch endlich bemerkt zu haben, dass er auf dem Boden saß. Langsam stand er auf. „Kein Grund gleich einen Anfall zu kriegen."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und blickte Potter herablassend an. Er gratulierte sich innerlich dazu, dass er so ruhig blieb und das, obwohl Potter ihn tätlich angegriffen, ihm mit Sicherheit mindestens einen blauen Fleck verpasst hatte und auch noch Schuld daran war, dass sein makelloses Erscheinungsbild jetzt leicht zerstört war.

„Glaub mir, Potter, wenn ich einen Anfall hätte, dann würde das anders aussehen.", sagte Draco gelassen und ließ endlich die Türklinke los, die er, ohne es richtig zu merken, immer noch festgehalten hatte.

Potter klopfte sich währenddessen den Dreck vom Umhang. „Das glaub ich dir sogar.", murmelte er, ohne Draco dabei anzusehen. Dieser starrte auf Potters ungezähmte, schwarze Haare, die dieser ihm gerade so unverschämt präsentierte, als er sich nach vorne beugte, um sich die Knie abzuklopfen. Besaß Potter denn keinen Kamm? Draco hatte plötzlich das überwältigende Bedürfnis, sich einmal selbst daran zu versuchen, Potters Haare in irgendeine Ordnung zu bringen.

„Wie auch immer, Potter.", sagte Draco, um sich von den Gedanken an das Chaos, das Potter Frisur nannte, abzulenken. „Es war zwar wie immer eine Freude, deine überaus anregende Gesellschaft zu genießen und von dir fast zu Boden gerissen zu werden", fuhr er fort und Potter legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den er nicht ganz entziffern konnte, „aber ich muss jetzt los."

Draco hatte sich schon umgedreht und war fest entschlossen, Potter keines weiteren Blickes mehr zu würdigen, geschweige denn auf eine, zweifelsohne dämliche, Erwiderung zu warten, als dieser ihn plötzlich ziemlich unsanft am Oberarm packte.

„Warte!", hörte er Potter mit Panik (war es wirklich Panik?) in der Stimme sagen. Draco drehte sich abrupt zu Potter um und hoffte eigentlich so, dessen festem Griff zu entkommen. Natürlich ohne Erfolg. Und was erlaubte sich Potter eigentlich, Draco einfach so anzufassen? Das war schon ziemlich dreist.

„Potter, lass mich sofort los!", knurrte Draco und das „sonst verhex ich dich so, dass du danach nicht mal mehr deinen eigenen Namen weißt" hing unausgesprochen in der Luft. Zumindest dachte Draco das. Er war ziemlich gut darin, anderen zu drohen, wenn er das so sagen durfte.

Doch anstatt Dracos Aufforderung nachzukommen, ihn sofort loszulassen und ihn danach am besten untertänigst um Entschuldigung zu bitten, hielt Potter ihn jetzt an beiden Oberarmen fest und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Hilf mir!", sagte er hastig und warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter und okay, was in Salazars Namen war hier los? Draco war geneigt zu glauben, dass es jetzt endlich soweit war und Potter endgültig seinen Verstand verloren hatte, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass hier noch etwas anderes vorging. Dracos Augen verengten sich wütend. Potter warf erneut einen Blick über seine Schulter.

„Potter, ich sag es nicht nochmal.", sagte er drohend. Er blickte an Potter vorbei, den Korridor hinunter, um zu sehen, ob dort etwas war. Nichts. Potter wurde wohl wirklich langsam wahnsinnig. Als er wieder in Potters Gesicht blickte, machte dieser einen Schritt auf ihn zu und war nun entschieden zu weit in Dracos persönlichen Bereich eingedrungen. Er konnte sogar den leichten Geruch von Zimt wahrnehmen, der von Potter ausging. Und warum roch er nach Zimt?

„Hilf mir oder sie werden mich noch umbringen.", sagte Potter verzweifelt. Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn. Sowohl aus Ärger, wie auch aus Verwirrung und dann hörte er es; das Geräusch von lauter werdenden Stimmen und Schritten. Dem Pegel nach zu urteilen waren es mindestens zwei Dutzend Leute.

„Was?", rutschte es ihm heraus. Potter stand immer noch viel zu nah und Draco konnte deutlich die Verzweiflung in seinem Augen sehen. Draco war noch nie aufgefallen, wie grün Potters Augen waren. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, aber der Geruch nach Zimt schien noch intensiver zu werden. Draco hatte Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter. „Malfoy!", sagte Potter nachdrücklich und der Griff um seine Oberarme verstärkte sich für einen Augenblick. Richtig. Draco wusste was los war. Potters Fanclub war hinter ihm her. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Potter von einer Herde Schülerinnen (und Schüler) durchs Schloss gejagt wurde. Draco vermutete, dass es einfacher wäre, sich der Meute zu stellen, anstatt jedes Mal in Panik auszubrechen und davon zu rennen, so wie Potter es immer tat. Andererseits passierte es inzwischen so häufig, dass Draco nur allzu gut nachvollziehen konnte, dass Potter auch mal seine Ruhe haben wollte.

„Deine Fans?", fragte Draco überflüssigerweise und bei Merlin, was war los mit ihm? Potter schien nicht der einzige zu sein, der langsam aber sicher den Verstand verlor. Warum sonst hatte er diesen nicht schon längst verhext oder wenigstens von sich gestoßen und überlegte sich jetzt sogar ernsthaft, ihm zu helfen? Draco hatte keine Ahnung. Er wusste nur, dass Potter jetzt energisch nickte und es dadurch erneut nach Zimt roch. Was hatte Potter getan? In dem Zeug gebadet?

„Harry!", hörte Draco aufgeregte Mädchenstimmen kreischen. Nicht mehr lange und Potters Fans hätten ihn eingeholt. Draco blickte in Potters bettelnde Augen und sein Gesichtsausdruck war so erbärmlich, dass Draco seinem Entschluss, Potter einfach stehen zulassen, leise auf Wiedersehen sagte. Er seufzte und fragte sich, wann genau es so weit gekommen war, dass der Gedanke Potter leiden zu sehen, ihn nicht mehr mit Freude erfüllte und ein jämmerlicher Blick von ihm reichte, um Draco dazu zu bringen, ihm zu helfen.

Er packte Potter mit einer Hand ebenfalls am Oberarm und griff mit der anderen erneut nach der Türklinke der Herrentoilette. Das Stimmengewirr war inzwischen so laut, dass Draco sich sicher war, dass die Meute kurz davor war, in ihren Korridor abzubiegen. Er konnte Sätze wie: „Wir haben ihn bestimmt gleich eingeholt." und „Harry, ich liebe dich!" hören und verzog leicht angewidert das Gesicht.

„Halt einfach die Klappe und beweg dich nicht.", sagte Draco, öffnete die Tür und stieß Potter, mit vielleicht etwas mehr Kraft als notwendig gewesen wäre, in die Toilette. Als er die Tür hinter Harry zuwarf, der ihn mit einem leicht alarmierten und entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck ansah (vermutlich wegen der groben Behandlung), konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln die ersten Schülerinnen um die Ecke kommen sehen.

Draco verschränkte die Arme und versuchte so harmlos und nichtsahnend wie möglich auszusehen, was in seinem Fall vermutlich, zugegebenermaßen, nicht besonders gut funktionierte. Draco fragte sich wirklich, wie es so weit gekommen war. Gestern morgen hatten sie sich noch angeschrien und gehasst und jetzt stand er hier vor der Männertoilette unter der Bücherei und half Potter, sich vor einer Meute durchgeknallter Fans zu verstecken. Draco wusste wirklich nicht, was von beidem schlimmer war.

„Harry!", kreischte die Menge erneut und Draco hatte Schwierigkeiten, irgendetwas anderes herauszuhören. Sie kamen jetzt direkt auf ihn zu und die ersten hatten ihn bemerkt. Noch konnte er Potter ins offene Messer laufen lassen und ihnen einfach sagen, dass er sich wie ein Feigling vor ihnen in der Toilette versteckte. Draco hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass die Mädchen sich von der Tatsache, dass es ein Herrenklo war, nicht von ihrem Vorhaben, Harry Potter höchstpersönlich ihre Liebesbekundungen ins Gesicht zu schreien, abbringen lassen würden. Aber wem machte Draco etwas vor? Er würde Potter sowieso nicht verraten. Bei Salazar, er war verloren...

Die Schar von Schülerinnen war jetzt bei ihm angekommen und blieb stehen. Draco lies seinen Blick kühl über die Menge schweifen. „Malfoy!", sagte ein Gryffindor Mädchen mit braunen Locken und musterte ihn abfällig. Draco tat es ihr gleich. „Wo ist Harry?", fragte ein anderes Mädchen, ebenfalls eine Gryffindor, mit blondem Haar und rundem Gesicht. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte die mit den brauen Locken anklagend.

Draco schnaubte. „Ich hab ihn nicht umgebracht", sagte Draco gelassen, „falls es das ist, was du meinst." Denn wirklich, so hatte es sich angehört. Jemand lachte. Draco blickte erneut in die Menge. Bei Salazar, war das etwa Zacharias Smith? Smith erwiderte seinen Blick und grinste leicht. Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Smith zuckte nur leicht verlegen mit den Schultern. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte Draco es gar nicht wissen.

„Mörder!", rief jemand anderes irgendwo weiter hinten. Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Er hat versucht Harry zu töten!", rief eine blondhaarige Ravenclaw mit Brille. „Genau genommen", sagte Draco ruhig, „hab ich nie persönlich versucht Potter zu töten. Ich hab nur den Leuten geholfen, die es wollten." Das Ravenclaw Mädchen blickte ihn schockiert an. Nun, es war die Wahrheit. Er hatte nie den Zauberstab in der Absicht gegen Potter erhoben, ihn umzubringen. Ihm ein zwei Flüche auf den Hals jagen und ihn öffentlich bloßstellen, ja, aber niemals um einen Todesfluch auszusprechen.

„Das kann ich bestätigen.", rief Zacharias Smith und Draco blickte ihn an und hob erneut fragend eine Augenbraue. Seit wann schlug Smith sich auf seine Seite? Seit wann schlug Smith sich generell auf die Seite von irgendwem? Draco kannte Smith bisher nur als denjenigen, der immer dagegen war und andere schlecht redete. Aber vermutlich hatte der Krieg auch ihn verändert. Smith zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Todesser!", rief die gleiche Stimme, die zuvor „Mörder" gerufen hatte. Dieses Mal hatte Draco nichts zu seiner Verteidigung entgegen zu bringen. Seit das neue Schuljahr angefangen hatte, war das mit Abstand die beliebteste Beleidigung, die ihm an den Kopf geworfen wurde. Der Tonfall und der Gesichtsausdruck waren dabei immer die Selben. Voller Abscheu, Verachtung und Hass. Und er wusste, dass er jede einzelne dieser Emotionen verdient hatte. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass es einfacher wurde, mit ihnen umzugehen. Dracos Finger gruben sich leicht in seine Oberarme und er versuchte seinen neutralen, gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten. Er hätte wirklich zu gern gewusst, wem die Stimme gehörte. Ein leiser Aufschrei war zu hören und im hinteren Teil der Menge gab es einen kleinen Tumult. „Julie", rief jemand aufgeregt.

„Oops, tut mir Leid", hörte Draco Smith sagen und als er diesen anblickte, grinste er leicht. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und Smith nickte ihm kaum merklich zu, eine merkwürdige Art von Verständnis in den Augen. Draco erwiderte die Geste, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Was war heute nur mit den Leuten los?

„So sehr ich diese Unterhaltung auch genossen habe", sagte Draco, der jetzt endgültig genug von der ganzen Szene hatte und so schnell wie möglich seine Ruhe haben wollte, „ich muss jetzt los." Er hatte sich schon umgedreht, um davonzugehen, als er noch einmal stehen blieb. „Ach, übrigens", sagte er, „Potter ist in diese Richtung gelaufen." Er deutete den Flur hinunter. Das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken blickte ihn leicht misstrauisch an. Draco erwiderte den Blick gelassen.

„Worauf warten wir noch?", rief jemand und mit einem letzten hasserfüllten Blick für Draco wandte sich das Gryffindor Mädchen von ihm ab. Die Menge setzte sich in Bewegung und zog unter den erneut aufklingenden Schreien von „Harry, wir lieben dich!" an ihm vorbei. Smith warf ihm noch ein wissendes Lächeln zu und hastete dann an ihm vorbei, den anderen hinterher. Draco blickte ihm nach, so lange, bis die gesamte Meute am Ende des Flures abbog und verschwunden war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Heute war wirklich ein seltsamer Tag. Er wollte gerade loslaufen, natürlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, als hinter ihm die Tür zur Herrentoilette aufging und Harry Potters Kopf langsam zum Vorschein kam. „Sind sie weg?", fragte er leise und blickte vorsichtig um die Tür herum den Flur hinunter.

„Nein", erwiderte Draco trocken, „sie stehen alle hinter mir." Potter, der jetzt auch festgestellt hatte, dass seine Fans weg waren, öffnete die Tür ganz und trat heraus. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, ha ha.", sagte er und blickte noch einmal nervös den Flur hinunter, so, als hätte er Angst, dass jeden Moment erneut eine Schar hysterisch kreischender Mädchen um die Ecke gerannt kommen würde.

„Danke jedenfalls", sagte Potter und blickte Draco an. Er lächelte dabei so aufrichtig, dass Draco zur Seite blicken musste. Soviel offene Dankbarkeit konnte seine Slytherinseele einfach nicht ertragen, ohne dass sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete. Die Stille, die daraufhin eintrat tat ihr übriges und Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sein Gewicht leicht von einem Bein aufs andere zu verlagern begann.

Er räusperte sich. Denn wirklich, das hier war Potter. Er würde vor ihm keine Unsicherheit zeigen. „Gut", begann Draco im selben Moment, in dem Potter „es tut mir Leid", sagte. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?", fragte er und war stolz darauf, dass er nicht einmal halb so verwirrt klang, wie er sich fühlte. Potter biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Das was sie gesagt haben", antwortete er, „es war nicht in Ordnung." Potter blickte ihn an und Draco wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Potter sich für etwas entschuldigte, für das er nichts konnte und das er auch nicht verhindern hätte können. Abgesehen davon, hatte Draco es sowieso verdient hatte. „Es ist nichts, woran ich mich nicht inzwischen gewöhnt hätte.", sagte er nur und wusste, dass seine Stimme distanziert und kühl klang.

„Sowas passiert öfters?", fragte Potter erstaunt und blickte Draco mit großen Augen an. Und, oh, Salazar, Draco war wirklich ein Idiot! Natürlich hatte Potter davon bisher noch nichts mitbekommen und das war auch gut so. Potter hatte seine eigenen Probleme und Draco wollte sicher nicht, dass Potter zu seiner Rettung eilte.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Potter.", sagte er und wandte sich um. „Malfoy!" Und es war nun schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass Potter ihn am Arm packte. „Was?", fragte Draco unfreundlich und drehte sich um. Potter hielt seinen Arm weiterhin fest und Draco hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust, dieses Gespräch zu führen.

Potter blickte ihm einen Moment lang forschend in die Augen, dann seufzte er und löste langsam seinen Griff aus dem Ärmel von Dracos Umhang.

„Nichts", sagte er schließlich und lächelte vorsichtig. „Danke für deine Hilfe." Draco nickte. Potter lächelte immer noch. Draco fragte sich, ob das Gespräch jetzt beendet war und er gehen konnte oder ob Potter ihn dann erneut davon abhalten würde. Als Potter weiterhin nichts tat oder sagte, fragte Draco: „Wars das dann?"

Er verschränkte die Arme und Potter begann zu lachen. „Ja, das wars", antwortete er schließlich und lächelte Draco dabei so fröhlich an, als hätte der ihm soeben das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk aller Zeiten überreicht. „Wir sehen uns später, Malfoy."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Potter sich um und rannte den Flur hinunter, in die Richtung, in die seine Fans verschwunden waren. Draco blickte ihm noch einen Augenblick nach und fragte sich, warum er und Potter sich nicht einfach wieder hassen konnten und wann das alles so seltsam zwischen ihnen geworden war.

* * *

><p><em>Kennst du diese Tage, an denen einfach alles irgendwie schief läuft?<em>

_Ja. Wird das jetzt eines dieser Gespräche, in denen du mich vollheulst und ich dann so tun muss, als wäre ich nicht total genervt von deinen ganzen unbedeutenden Problemen und dann versuchen muss, dich mit irgendwelchen schlechten Phrasen wieder aufzumuntern?_

_Wow. Du bist wirklich ein richtig schlechter Freund, oder?_

_Ich tue mein bestes. Also? Was ist los?_

_Willst du das wirklich hören? Ich will dich schließlich nicht mit meinen „unbedeutenden Problemen" nerven. Außerdem können Slytherin ja bekanntlich nicht besonders viel Emotionalität ertragen, ohne gleich das Bedürfnis zu verspüren, sich aus dem nächsten Fenster zu werfen._

_Vorurteile, Vorurteile. Außerdem bin ich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Kerker. Es ist etwas problematisch sich hier aus einem Fenster zu werfen, wenn auch nicht unmöglich. _

_Ich hab heute zwei Stunden in der Bücherei verbracht. _

_Mein Beileid._

_Oh, ha ha. Nein, du Idiot. Ich hab zwei Stunden kauernd hinter einem Bücherregal in der Abteilung für Haushaltszauber verbracht. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass es so eine Abteilung überhaupt gibt. Solltest du also ein Buch für Strickzauber oder Fleckwegzauber brauchen, kannst du dich vertrauensvoll an mich wenden._

_Ich werd darauf zurückkommen. Trotzdem beantworte das nicht die Frage, was du da gemacht hast. Zwei Stunden lang._

_Ich hab mich versteckt. _

_Offensichtlich. Ich hatte auch nicht angenommen, dass du so regelmäßig deine Freizeit verbringst. Es sei denn natürlich, das ist irgendein perverser Fetisch. Ist es ein perverser Fetisch? Wenn ja, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich beeindruckt oder entsetzt sein soll. Vielleicht muss ich meine Meinung über Gryffindor nochmal gründlich überdenken._

_..._

_Du, mein Freund, hast eine wirklich, wirklich, besorgniserregende Phantasie. _

_Unsinn! Also? Ich warte auf die schmutzigen Details. _

_Tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich hab mich nur versteckt. _

_Langweilig. Und enttäuschend. Und zudem auch noch extrem feige. Ich muss meine Meinung über Gryffindor wirklich überdenken. Bisher dachte ich ja, ihr seid mutig..._

_Du bist ein Arsch. Und ich hatte sehr gute Gründe!_

_Komplimente bringen dich auch nicht weiter. Und die wären?_

_Jessica Price. Unter anderem. _

_Wer ist Jessica Price? Und darf ich dir sagen, dass das ganze immer erbärmlicher wird? _

_Sie ist eine Ravenclaw Sechstklässlerin. Und sie kann sehr sehr furchteinflössend sein. _

_Er. Bärm. Lich. Und jetzt alle zusammen: Er. Bärm. Lich!_

_Ar. Sch. Und jetzt alle zusammen: Ar. Sch!_

„Was ist so lustig?" Blaise warf sich elegant in den Stuhl gegenüber von Draco und griff nach dem Pergament. Draco zog es weg. Blaise blickte ihn gekränkt an.

„Hast du etwa Geheimnisse vor mir, mein liebster Draco?"

„Immer", erwiderte Draco nur und legte sein Zaubertränkebuch auf das Pergament. Blaise hob eine Augenbraue. „Im Ernst", begann er, „wem schreibst du da die ganze Zeit?"

Er lehnte sich etwas vor und senkte die Stimme. „Wenn du nicht du wärst, würde ich sagen, du hast eine geheime Geliebte." Draco schnaubte. „Natürlich. Als hätte ich im Moment nicht andere Probleme." Blaise nickte und blickte Draco abwartend an.

„Was?", fragte dieser schließlich. Draco mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn anstarrte. Und auch wenn es in diesem Fall Blaise war, begann sich trotzdem ein leicht unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm auszubreiten. Blaise grinste leicht. „Also?" Er lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete Draco genau. „Wem schreibst du?"

Draco seufzte. „Keine Ahnung." Er lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. „Oh, komm schon, Draco", begann Blaise zu jammern und warf ihm einen verletzten Blick zu. „Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Egal wer es ist, ich versprech dir, dass ich dich nicht auslachen werde." Er bettelte jetzt schon fast. „Zumindest nicht sehr", fügte er noch murmelnd hinzu und Draco fand wirklich, dass Blaise manchmal ein erbärmlicher Slytherin war.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich hab keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Draco und hoffte, dass Blaise ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen würde. Blaise warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Was?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab das Pergament in der Bücherei gefunden." Und wirklich, das war doch wohl Erklärung genug. Blaise schien das leider anders zu sehen.

„Moment", begann er, „heißt das, du hast mit irgendeiner wildfremden Person eine innige Brieffreundschaft angefangen?" Er blickte Draco ungläubig an. „Du? Ich meine, wirklich? Du?"

Draco verschränkte abweisend die Arme. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was daran so unglaublich ist. Du tust gerade so, als wäre ich ungesellig." Blaise starrte ihn daraufhin nur an.

„Du bist ungesellig." Daphne Greengrass war soeben die Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, heruntergekommen und ließ sich in den Stuhl neben Blaise fallen. Blaise nickte energisch. Sie lächelte Draco an. „Worum geht's?"

„Draco hat einen Brieffreund.", sagte Blaise schnell. Draco warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Oh, wie schön", sagte Daphne, „wer ist es?"

„Das würde ich auch gern wissen.", erwiderte Blaise. Die beiden blickten Draco erwartungsvoll an. Draco fragte sich wirklich, womit er das verdient hatte. „Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich keine Ahnung hab, Blaise.", sagte Draco genervt. „Ich weiß nur, dass er ein Gryffindor ist."

„Ein Gryffindor?", wiederholte Blaise ungläubig. „Wie aufregend", warf Daphne ein. „Dürfen wir dir dabei helfen herauszufinden, wer es ist?"

„Ein Gryffindor?", wiederholte Blaise erneut. Draco ignorierte ihn. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer er ist.", sagte er zu Daphne, welche ihn daraufhin enttäuscht anblickte. „Aber warum denn nicht?", fragte sie.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bezweifle, dass er noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben will, wenn er weiß, wer ich bin und deswegen würde ich die ganze Identitätssache lieber einfach komplett in Ruhe lassen." Draco hatte das eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen. Und schon gar nicht in diesem leicht bitteren Tonfall.

Daphne lächelte ihn an und ihre Augen bekamen einen seltsam sanften Ausdruck. Sie beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Draco...", begann sie und wurde dann von Blaise unterbrochen. „Du bist ein Idiot.", sagte dieser nur, aber sein Tonfall war dabei fast schon liebevoll und Draco blickte zu Seite, um keinen der beiden ansehen zu müssen.

Die Stille die darauf eintrat, wurde erst unterbrochen als Daphne seufzte und ihre Hand wieder von Dracos Arm nahm. Sie murmelte etwas, das sie wie „Männer!" anhörte. Dann sagte sie laut: „Ich wüsste trotzdem gern, wer dein ominöser Brieffreund ist. Vielleicht ist es ja jemand, den wir kennen."

Blaise nickte. „Genau. Vielleicht ist es ja Weasley." Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht und Blaise lachte. „Oder Longbottom." Er lachte noch mehr und Draco blickte ihn zweifelnd an und schüttelte den Kopf. Daphne seufzte verträumt. „Stellt euch nur vor, es ist wirklich jemand, den wir kennen und den Draco nicht leiden kann."

„Also im Grunde genommen jeder", warf Blaise sein. Draco warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Daphne ignorierte ihn. „Und durch ihre Brieffreundschaft überwinden sie ihre Differenzen und finden schließlich zueinander." Sie legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz und seufzte erneut verträumt. „Das wäre so romantisch." Draco fand das wirklich nicht, aber Daphne sah nicht so aus, als würde sie noch irgendetwas mitbekommen. Sie schien ganz in ihrer eigenen Welt verloren zu sein und Draco wollte gar nicht wissen, was genau sie sich alles gerade ausmalte.

„Oh, ja", pflichtete Blaise ihr sofort bei, „das wäre wirklich sowas von romantisch. Nicht wahr Draco?" Er grinste Draco breit an. Dieser zeigte ihm als Antwort den Mittelfinger.


	7. Krankenflügel

„Dean, was machst du da?", rief Harry und versuchte, sich über den Wind hinweg Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Was?", schrie Jimmy Peakes und schoss unter Harry auf seinem Besen vorbei, einem Klatscher hinterher, der gerade auf Ginny zusteuerte.

Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und beobachtete, wie Dean den Quaffel an Demelza Robins verlor.

Unten auf der Tribüne sah er, wie Seamus anfing zu lachen.

„Pass auf den rechten Ring auf, Ron", rief Harry und zog seinen Besen leicht nach rechts, um einen besseren Blick auf Demelza zu haben, die jetzt direkt auf Ron zuflog.

„Was?", rief Jimmy erneut und blickte zu Harry hinauf.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah dabei zu, wie Demelza den Quaffel durch den rechten Ring warf und Ron bei dem Versuch, ihn zu fangen, beinahe vom Besen fiel.

Demelza und Ginny jubelten und klatschten sich ab.

Harry schloss für einen Augenblick resigniert die Augen. Das Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff war in zwei Tagen und wenn sie so spielten wie heute, dann war eine Niederlage gewiss.

„Harry, pass auf!", hörte er jemanden schreien. Dean? Jimmy? Er öffnete die Augen und sah Ritchie Coote auf sich zufliegen. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und wollte gerade fragen, was los war, als ihn etwas Hartes am Kopf traf.

Was danach geschehen war, konnte Harry nicht sagen. Das erste, woran er sich wieder erinnerte, waren die Stimmen seines Teams, die alle durcheinander redeten und ein stechender Schmerz in seiner linken Schläfe. Er lag auf dem Boden.

„Was ist passiert?" Das war Ginnys Stimme. Sie klang besorgt.

„Ist er tot? Oh, Merlin, er ist tot, nicht wahr?" Jimmy.

„Red keinen Unsinn, er ist nicht tot", erwiderte Demelza. Jemand tätschelte seine Wange.

„Ich hab noch versucht ihn zu warnen", sagte Ritchie, „aber es war zu spät. Ich konnte den Klatscher nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld." Ginny.

„Harry, Kumpel, wach auf", sagte Ron und vermutlich war es auch er, der immer noch Harrys Wange tätschelte.

Harry stöhnte leise auf und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen.

„Er lebt!", rief Jimmy begeistert.

„Natürlich lebt er", erwiderte Demelza genervt und verpasste ihm einen leichten Stoß (sie war mindestens einen Kopf größer als Jimmy und vermutlich mindestens genauso stark wie er).

„Harry, geht es dir gut? Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Ginny und beugte sich über ihn.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, um eine klare Sicht zu bekommen. Ginnys besorgtes Gesicht schwebte verschwommen über ihm.

„Mir geht's gut", murmelte er schließlich und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Langsam, Kumpel", sagte Ron und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter.

Im nächsten Moment war Harry auch schon dankbar dafür, als sich eine plötzliche Welle des Schmerzes hinter seiner Stirn ausbreitete und ihm leicht schwindelig wurde. Er stöhnte.

„Wir sollten ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen", sagte Dean und blickte besorgt auf Harry hinunter.

Jimmy nickte eifrig.

„Ja, nicht dass er uns noch umfällt, sich den Schädel aufschlägt und verblutet."

Ritchie verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist ja auch der wahrscheinlichste Fall", murmelte er.

Demelza verpasste Jimmy erneut einen Stoß. Dieses Mal jedoch schon mit etwas mehr Kraft, so dass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und zur Seite stolperte.

„Ich bring ihn in den Krankenflügel", sagte Ron und half Harry dabei aufzustehen.

„Nein", widersprach Harry sofort, „das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff ist in zwei Tagen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, das Training ausfallen zu lassen." Das Pochen in seiner Schläfe wurde wieder stärker und er stützte sich schwer auf Ron.

„Harry, du kannst so nicht mehr weiter spielen", sagte Ginny besorgt. Ihr Blick war sanft, als sie ihn anblickte.

„Ich weiß", sagte er und blickte hinüber zu Seamus, der ein paar Meter entfernt stand und sie beobachtete, „Seamus kann mich zum Krankenflügel begleiten und ihr trainiert weiter."

„Aber...", protestierte Ginny, doch Harry unterbrach sie, indem er den Kopf schüttelte. Im nächsten Moment bereute er das jedoch schon wieder, als ein messerstichartiger Schmerz durch seine Schläfe fuhr. Er stöhnte leise und legte eine Hand an seinen Kopf.

„Ihr trainiert weiter", sagte er dann entschieden.

Ginny sah aus, als wollte sie nochmal etwas sagen, doch sie biss sich auf die Lippe und begnügte sich stattdessen damit, Harry besorgt anzusehen. Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu.

„Seamus", rief Ron und winkte ihn zu sich. Seamus kam der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nach.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte er, als er bei ihnen angekommen war.

„Ist halb so schlimm", antwortete Harry und lächelte leicht.

„Er wäre fast gestorben", steuerte Jimmy hilfreich bei und stellte sich schnell neben Ritchie, um so Demelzas Schlag zu entkommen. Ritchie verdrehte nur wieder die Augen.

„Bring ihn in den Krankenflügel", sagte Ron und ignorierte Jimmy, „Madame Pomfrey sollte sich das besser mal ansehen."

Seamus nickte und trat sofort neben Harry, um ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten. Harry lehnte dankend ab. Er hatte zwar einen Klatscher gegen den Kopf gekriegt, aber seine Beine funktionierten noch einwandfrei.

„Ich kann schon noch alleine laufen", versicherte er Seamus und auch Ron, der ebenfalls nicht sehr überzeugt aussah, „kümmert ihr euch lieber darum, dass Hufflepuff übermorgen nicht auch so leichte Tore schießen kann, wie Demelza eben."

Ron verzog bei diesen Worten leicht das Gesicht, während Demelza einen stolzen Blick mit Ginny wechselte.

„Ron?" Harry blickte ihn auffordernd an.

„Geht klar", seufzte dieser schließlich, „ich kümmer mich drum."

Harry lächelte. „Danke"

Ron nickte und als Harry mit Seamus zusammen über den Rasen in Richtung Schloss ging, hörte er Ron rufen: „Auf gehts! Ihr habt den Chef gehört. Keine halben Sachen mehr, jetzt wird richtig gespielt. Hufflepuff wird übermogen weinend das Feld räumen."

„Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht doch mit reinkommen soll?", fragte Seamus unsicher.

„Seamus", begann Harry langsam, „ich glaube wirklich, dass ich den Rest allein schaffe. Sollte ich plötzlich das Bewusstsein verlieren, bin ich ja schon im Krankenflügel, also keine Sorge. Geh und triff dich mit..." Harry blickte ihn fragend an.

„Micheal Corner und Anthony Goldstein", antwortete Seamus bereitwillig.

„Richtig", erwiderte Harry und fragte sich, was genau die drei zusammen machten. Doch seit das neue Schuljahr angefangen hatte, gab es vieles, was Harry sich nicht erklären konnte. Gryffindors die mit Slytherins befreundet waren. Ravenclaws die Hufflepuffs bei den Hausaufgaben halfen und Slytherins, die ihn grüßten und anlächelten, ohne ihm danach gleich einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

„Wenn du dir sicher bist, Harry", sagte Seamus und Harry nickte.

„Ich fühl mich sowieso schon viel besser", versicherte er.

„In Ordnung"

Seamus begann rückwärts zu gehen. „Solltest du jedoch irgendetwas brauchen, dann zögere nicht, mir Bescheid zu geben." Er grinste und drehte sich um. Harry beobachtete lächelnd, wie er den Flur hinunter verschwand, dann drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür zum Krankenflügel.

Als er eintrat, war zunächst niemand zu sehen.

„Madame Pomfrey?", rief Harry zaghaft. Einige der Vorhänge waren zugezogen und er wusste nicht, ob jemand in den Betten, die sich dahinter befanden, lag oder nicht. Er ging weiter in den Raum hinein.

„Sie ist nicht hier", hörte er jemanden sagen und als er sich in die Richtung drehte, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, sah er Draco Malfoy auf einem der leeren Betten sitzen. Er blutete.

„Du blutest", sagte Harry unnötigerweise und ging zu ihm hinüber.

Malfoy blickte ihn an, als wäre er besonders dumm und als könnte er sich kaum davon abhalten, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Was du nicht sagst, Potter", erwiderte er herablassend, „eigentlich komm ich immer in den Krankenflügel, weil es hier so gutes Essen gibt und nicht, weil ich verletzt bin oder so."

Er hatte die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen und Harry hätte seinen Gesichtsausdruck als leicht angwidert bezeichnet, so als wäre es unter seiner Würde, sich mit Harry zu unterhalten, wenn da nicht der lange, feine Kratzer auf seiner linken Wange gewesen wäre, der blutete und somit jegliche Wirkung zunichte machte.

Harry betrachtete fasziniert das Blut, das über Malfoys Wange, seinen Hals hinunter lief und bereits den Kragen seines weißen Hemdes rot gefärbt hatte.

„Ich komm immer wegen der netten Leute her", sagte er schließlich und grinste. Dieses Mal verdrehte Malfoy wirklich die Augen.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Harry neugierig und setzte sich neben Malfoy auf das Bett. Dieser warf ihm einen weiteren angwiderten Blick zu und rutschte von ihm weg.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehst, weil du ein Gryffindor bist, aber ich hab wirklich kein Problem damit, wenn wir uns anschweigen, bis Madame Pomfrey kommt." Malfoy verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.

Jetzt da Harry neben ihm saß, hatte er einen noch bessern Blick auf das Blut und den Kratzer auf Malfoys Wange. Er sah recht tief aus.

„Warte",sagte Harry und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch. Er hatte immer eins irgendwo in seiner Quidditchuniform. Es lag an seiner Brille. Irgendwie konnte er diese Gewohnheit nicht ablegen, selbst nachdem Hermine ihm den Zauberspruch beigebracht hatte, der den Regen von seinen Brillengläsern abprallen lies.

Malfoy beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Was suchst du da, Potter?"

„Ein Taschentuch", antwortete er einfach.

Und er wusste wirklich nicht, ob es an dem Klatscher lag, der ihn am Kopf getroffen hatte oder an dem Blut auf Malfoys Wange, aber anstatt Malfoy das Taschentuch einfach zu geben, nachdem er es gefunden hatte, streckte Harry die Hand aus und drückte es vorsichtig gegen dessen Wange.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Malfoy entsetzt und rutschte noch weiter von Harry weg.

„Halt still", sagte Harry nur und rutschte hinterher. Er bemühte sich wirklich, das Taschentuch so sanft wie möglich gegen den Kratzer zu drücken.

„Du blutest", sagte er erklärend, als Malfoy ihn immer noch entsetzt anblickte.

„Und du hast eine Beule am Kopf", erwiderte Malfoy, nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefangen zu haben schien, „das erklärt allerdings trotzdem nicht, warum du plötzlich anfängst Krankenschwester zu spielen." Er verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust und sah jetzt aus wie ein beleidigter kleiner Junge, der von seiner Mutter dazu gezwungen wurde, ein Bad zu nehmen.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drückte das Tuch etwas fester an Malfoys Wange. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen und warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Du blutest alles voll", sagte er nur.

„Ich glaube, du hast dir den Kopf etwas zu hart gestossen", erwiderte Malfoy und schielte misstrauisch auf Harrys Hand hinunter. Er versuchte allerdings nicht mehr, wegzurutschen. Harry betrachtete das als Fortschritt.

„Was hast du überhaupt gemacht? Bist du vom Besen gefallen, weil du einem Vogel ausgewichen bist? Wundern würde mich das jedenfalls nicht.", murrte Malfoy.

„Klatscher", sagte Harry nur, „und ist sowas überhaupt möglich?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

Malfoy antwortete nicht.

„Also, wo hast du den Kratzer her?", fragte Harry schließlich und versuchte Malfoy aufmunternd zuzulächeln. Irgendwie schien es nicht so recht zu funktionieren.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Potter", sagte er herablassend, aber als Harry seine Hand etwas zurückzog, folgte Draco ihm. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er es selbst überhaupt merkte.

„Hat jemand versucht einen Fluch auf dich abzufreuern?", fragte Harry leise und blickte Draco durchdringend von der Seite an. Wenn das tatsächlich der Fall war, dann würde Harry ein ernstes Wort mit wem auch immer reden müssen. Sie verhexten sich nicht gegenseitig. Zumindest nicht so, dass jemand dabei verletzt wurde. Er runzelte wütend die Stirn.

„Malfoy?", sagte er auffordernd, als dieser nicht antwortete.

„Es geht dich nichts an, Potter. Halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus", antwortete Malfoy schließlich wütend und Harry wusste, dass das alles war, was er aus ihm herauskriegen würde. Allerdings reichte es ihm auch, um zu wissen, dass er recht hatte.

Harry seufzte. Lief das schon das ganze Schuljahr so? Er beschloss, später Hermine zu fragen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja etwas mitbekommen. War es nur Malfoy oder wurden noch mehr von den Slytherin schlecht behandelt?

„Ich hab deiner Mutter heute Mittag geschrieben", sagte er, um die angespannte Stille zu durchbrechen und um das Thema zu wechseln.

Malfoy drehte den Kopf leicht und blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Was?"

„Wegen eurer Weihnachtsfeier", erklärte Harry und lächelte Malfoy vorsichtig an, „ich hab zugesagt."

Das schien Malfoy noch mehr zu überraschen. Eine Weile blickten sie sich einfach nur an.

„Warum?", fragte Malfoy schließlich misstrauisch und er zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Einfach so, weil sie mich eingeladen hat", seufzte Harry schließlich. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, einen erneuten Streit deswegen anzufangen.

„Ich kann ihr allerdings auch nochmal schreiben und absagen, wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dass ich komme", sagte er dann. Das Taschentuch war inzwischen schon voller Blut und auch Harrys Finger waren an der Stelle nass, an der er das Taschentuch an Malfoys Wange hielt. Sein Arm wurde langsam lahm.

„Nein", sagte Malfoy schließlich, ohne Harry anzublicken, „du kannst tun was du willst. Mir ist das vollkommen egal." Er lehnte seinen Kopf leicht gegen Harrys Hand und dieser lächelte.

„Gut", erwiderte er nur.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und Madame Pomfrey kam herein. Harry senkte schnell seine Hand mit dem Taschentuch. Malfoy rutschte von ihm weg und räusperte sich.

Madame Pomfrey warf einen Blick auf sie und seufzte schwer.

„Mister Malfoy und Mister Potter, was für eine Überraschung."

_Gryffindor_

_Gryffindor? Wieso Gryffindor? _

_Weil mir nichts besseres einfällt und ich momentan, ehrlich gesagt, zu faul bin, mir etwas besseres auszudenken. _

_Schon gut. Ich wundere mich nur, dass das das erste ist was dir einfällt, wenn du an den Buchstaben G denkst. So als Slytherin. Wird man dafür nicht bei euch rausgeworfen?_

_Nein, so läuft das hier nicht. Aber okay, wenn dir das nicht passt, dann Gilderoy._

_Gilderoy? Wie in Gilderoy Lockhart? Dann doch lieber Gryffindor. Außerdem gelten Personennamen sowieso nicht. _

_Wenn das hier noch länger so weiter geht, dann kannst du dich gleich mit dir allein unterhalten. Und anstatt dich die ganze Zeit nur zu beschweren, könntest du lieber weitermachen._

_In Ordnung. H. Hufflepuff? _

_..._

_Das war nur ein Scherz. Hippogreif._

_Der Scherz war nicht besonders gut. _

_Ich hasse Hippogreife._

_Wie kann man Hippogreife hassen? Die sehen doch nur etwas furchteinflößend aus, aber in Wirklichkeit sind sie total nett. _

_Gesprochen wie ein wahrer Gryffindor. _

_Ich mag sie eben nicht. Zuviele Tiere in einem. _

_Es sind nur zwei Tiere. Ein Adler und ein Pferd. Und was ist das überhaupt für eine Begründung? Heißt das, du magst auch keine Zentauren? Weil sie halb Mensch, halb Pferd sind?_

_Es ist eine ausgezeichnete Begründung. Und nein, ich mag auch keine Zentrauren. Die sind fast noch unheimlicher. _

_Was hat es überhaupt mit diesen ganzen Pferdemischlingen auf sich? Wenn man sich schon unbedingt mit Tieren paaren muss, dann doch nicht mit Pferden._

_..._

_Okay, ich werd es dir nochmal sagen; ich will sowas nicht hören. Wenn du dir über solche Dinge Gedanken machen willst, bitte, tu dir keine Zwang an, aber lass mich in Godrics Namen da raus. Ich brauch sowas nicht. Ich will nicht an Pferde denken, die sich mit Menschen paaren. Oder Adlern. Und ich will auch nicht daran denken, wie irgendjemand sich mit irgendeinem anderen Tier paart. Davon krieg ich Alpträume. Ich find sowas einfach nicht so toll wie du. Verstanden?_

_Verstanden. Du bist ein Langweilier. _

_... _

_In Ordnung, wo waren wir?_

_Bei I. I wie Inzucht. _

_... _

_Und somit ist das Gespräch offiziell beendet. _

_Hat deine arme, gutherzige Gryffindorseele schon genug für heute? Ich glaub das ist ein neuer Rekord. _

_Meine „arme, gutherzige Gryffindorseele" hat gerade beschlossen, dass ein Gespräch mit dir es einfach nicht wert ist, einen Hufen verstörenden Bilder in meinem Kopf zu haben, wegen denen ich heute Nacht nicht mehr schlafen kann. Außerdem macht dir das Spaß, ich weiß es. _

_Natürlich macht das Spaß. Es ist ja auch lächerlich einfach. _

_Ich werd allerdings aufhören, wenn das erforderlich ist, um deine Gesellschaft noch ein wenig länger genießen zu dürfen. _

_Und warum hört sich das schon wieder wie eine Beleidigung an? _

_Ich hab ehrlich keine Ahnung. _

_..._

_Kann ich dich mal was Ernstes fragen?_

_Das kommt ganz darauf an. Ist es was persönliches?_

_Nein. _

_Obwohl, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht doch?_

_Ich bin sicher, ich werd das gleich bereuen, aber was ist es?_

_Werdet ihr schlecht behandelt?_

_Ihr?_

_Slytherins. Ich hab in letzter Zeit mitbekommen, wie ein Slytherin beschimpft und sogar verhext wurde und ich frage mich, ob das ein Einzelfall ist oder ob das auf euch alle zutrifft. _

_Hallo?_

_Warum interessiert dich das? _

_Weil es ungerecht ist und jemand was dagegen tun sollte. Also?_

_Und ausgerechnet du willst etwas dagegen tun? _

_Warum nicht? Jemand sollte auf jeden Fall damit anfangen. _

_Und du glaubst, du bist derjenige? Typisch Gryffindor..._

_Heißt das, es stimmt? Es ist kein Einzelfall?_

_... Nein, es ist kein Einzelfall. Ich kenne einige, die auf den Fluren beschimpft werden. Hauptsächlich Schüler, deren Eltern Todesser waren oder die sich offen auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords gestellt haben. Es gibt allerdings auch Schüler, die einfach jeden in Slytherin hassen und daraus auch kein Geheimnis machen. Es ist verständlich. Viele von ihnen haben Angehörige und Freunde verloren. Der Dunkle Lord ist tot, also richten sie ihren Hass auf uns. Wer was wirklich getan hat, ist dabei egal. Richtig gewalttätig werden allerdings die wenigsten und ich kenne niemanden, der ernsthaft verletzt wurde._

_Draco Malfoy?_

_... Er hat es verdient._

_Glaubst du das wirklich?_

_Du etwa nicht? _

_Nein. Keiner hat es verdient, verletzt oder beschimpft zu werden. Schon gar nicht für Dinge, die er nicht getan hat. _

_Ob es gerecht ist oder nicht und wer was verdient hat, spielt letztendlich keine Rolle. Es ist, wie es ist. _

_Und du willst das einfach so akzeptieren? _

_Wir sind nicht alle Harry Potter und können die Welt retten._

_Und was wäre, wenn Harry Potter etwas unternehmen würde? _

_Potter? Den interessiert das nicht. Außerdem werde ich dann lieber gar nicht gerettet, als schon wieder von Potter._

_Du scheinst ja nicht besonders viel von ihm zu halten._

_Nein._

„Hermine!" Harry lies sich neben ihr auf die Bank fallen. Sie saß in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und las ein Buch.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?" Sie blickte auf und musterte Harry neugierig. Ihr Blick blieb an der Beule an seiner Schläfe hängen.

„Tut es noch weh?", fragte sie besorgt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Madame Pomfrey sagt, bis morgen ist es weg." Er lächelte sie zuversichtlich an.

Sie nickte und schloss ihr Buch.

„Was gibt's?", fragte sie.

Harry blickte hinunter auf die Tischplatte und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er sie darauf ansprechen sollte. Das Gespräch mit seinem anonymen Slytherin Freund vorhin war nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Das konnte jedoch auch daran gelegen haben, dass er ein Slytherin war.

„Harry?" Hermine stieß ihn leicht mit der Schulter an und als er aufblickte lächelte sie ermutigend. „Was ist los?"

Harry seufzte.

„Hast du mitbekommen, dass einige Slytherin Schüler beschimpft und verhext werden?", fragte er schließlich einfach.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und schwieg.

Harry wartete. Schließlich nickte sie langsam.

„Vor einigen Wochen hab ich gesehen, wie die kleine Schwester von Theodor Nott von ein paar Hufflepuff Mädchen drangsaliert wurde. Sie haben ihr ihre Schultasche weggenommen und sie beschimpft."

„Und du hast nichts getan?", fragte Harry schockiert. Das hier war Hermine. Hermine half sogar den Hauselfen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie dabei zusehen würde, wie vor ihren Augen etwas ungerechtes passierte.

„Natürlich hab ich ihr geholfen", erwiderte sie gekränkt, „ich hab ihnen Punkte abgezogen und sie zum Nachsitzen verdonnert."

Harry nickte erleichtert.

„Und das war alles?", fragte er dann.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Padma Patil hat ihrer Schwester von ein paar Ravenclaw Fünftklässlern erzählt, die es auf Slytherins abgesehen haben, deren Eltern Todesser waren.", erzählte sie weiter.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das stimmte genau mit dem überein, was sein Slytherin Freund ihm erzähl hatte. Es gefiel ihm nicht.

„Warum hast du mir nie was davon erzählt?", fragte er leicht vorwurfsvoll. Hermine blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das interessiert."

„Natürlich interessiert mich das. Es ist ungerecht.", erwiderte Harry sofort.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es so schlimm ist. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass es Einzelfälle sind. Nichts, weswegen man sich Sorgen machen müsste."

Harry nickte. Natürlich konnte Hermine nicht wissen, dass es scheinbar eine ganze Menge Schüler gab, die Slytherin hassten (mehr als vor dem Krieg).

„Harry", begann Hermine vorsichtig und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, „wie kommst du plötzlich darauf?"

„Malfoy", antwortete Harry.

„Malfoy?" Sie blickte ihn fragend an. Harry nickte.

„Ich hab ihn heute im Krankenflügel getroffen", erklärte er. Hermine gab einen überraschten Laut von sich.

„Weil er verhext wurde?", fragte sie schockiert. Harry nickte erneut.

„Und gestern hab ich gehört, wie er beschimpft wurde. Von mehreren Leuten aus verschiedenen Häusern."

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Eigentlich ist das nicht überraschend", sagte sie schließlich, „nach allem, was er und seine Familie getan haben."

„Das macht es aber nicht richtig, Hermine", erwiderte Harry ruhig. Hermine nickte.

Sie blickte ihn an und lächelte.

„In Ordnung, Harry. Was ist der Plan?"


	8. Abstellkammer

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das nicht irgendwie übel, was ich gestern geschrieben habe._

_Nein._

_Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich dir damit zu nahe getreten bin._

_Das bist du nicht._

_Wirklich nicht? Dein Mangel an Gesprächsbereitschaft sagt aber etwas anderes._

_Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest. Ich antworte dir doch._

_Okay, vergiss es. Es tut mir Leid. _

_Warum entschuldigst du dich? _

_Ich weiß nicht. Es schien mir das Richtige zu sein. Du wirkst irgendwie gekränkt oder beleidigt. Oder beides._

_..._

_Heißt das, du redest nicht mehr mit mir?_

_Nein, das heißt, dass ich wirklich keine Ahnung habe, wie ihr Gryffindors es schafft durch den Tag zu kommen, ohne ständig in Tränen auszubrechen, weil die Welt so gemein und ungerecht ist. Andererseits weiß ich nicht mit Sicherheit, dass ihr das nicht auch wirklich tut._

_Müssen wir uns jetzt umarmen?_

_Gerne. Willst du anfangen oder soll ich?_

_Und nein, wir brechen nicht mehrmals am Tag in Tränen aus. Die Welt ist ein schöner Ort, voller Regenbogen und Sonnenschein. _

_Mir wird gerade leicht übel..._

_Ich würde ja sagen, dass mich das jetzt überrascht, aber dass wäre schlichtweg gelogen. Es ist geradezu lächerlich einfach, dich aus der Fassung zu bringen. _

_Bedauerlicherweise können wir nicht alle emotionale Eremiten sein._

_Bedauerlicherweise nicht, nein. Die Welt wäre ein besserer Ort, wenn es so wäre._

_Ein Wort: Hippogreif._

_..._

_Weißt du, das glaub ich dir nicht. Ich bin sicher, tief in deinem Inneren sehnst du dich auch einfach nur danach geliebt zu werden, so wie jeder andere auch. In Wahrheit hast du ein großes, flauschiges Herz aus Watte (oder in deinem Fall vielleicht auch aus Zucker), gib es zu._

_Nein. Und nur zu deiner Information, ich werde jetzt gehen. Auf die Toilette. Um mich zu übergeben._

_Schon gut, ich hör auf. Allerdings nur, wenn du es auch tust. _

_Langsam kann ich verstehen, warum du immer so gemein bist. Es macht Spaß._

_Ich würde mich hier gerade eindeutig als Opfer sehen und wüsste nicht, womit ich aufhören sollte. Ich hab lediglich das Wort Hippogreif in den Raum geworfen. Wenn dir das irgendwie unangenehm ist oder in deinem Kopf ungewollte Bilder hervorruft, dann ist das wohl kaum meine Schuld._

_... _

_Hören wir auf damit. Irgendwie macht es plötzlich doch keinen Spaß mehr._

_Sieg durch Sex mit Pferden!_

_..._

_Du weißt einfach nicht, wann der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist aufzuhören oder?_

_Und du weißt einfach nicht, wie man richtig gemein ist, sonst würdest du nicht so schnell aufgegeben._

_Damit hast du vermutlich recht, aber irgendwie find ich das nicht besonders schlimm. Besser so, als nicht zu wissen, wie man nett ist._

_Soll das eine, nicht sehr subtile, Anspielung auf irgendwas sein?_

_Natürlich nicht._

_Schaust du dir das Quidditchspiel morgen an?_

_Du bist wirklich nicht gut im Lügen. Oder darin, unbemerkt das Thema zu wechseln. _

_Vermutlich. Wobei ich gern im Schloss bin, wenn alle weg sind. Es ist immer so angenehm ruhig. _

_Ob du gehst muss ich wohl nicht fragen und auch nicht, für welches Team du bist._

_Und du bist wirklich nicht sehr gesellig. Wir haben eben alle so unsere Schwächen._

_Natürlich bin ich dabei. Und natürlich bin ich für Gryffindor. Die viel interessantere Frage ist, für wen bist du? Ist das für dich nicht so, als müsstest du dich zwischen Pest und Cholera entscheiden?_

_Ich würde das nicht gerade als Schwäche bezeichnen. Die Unfähigkeit der meisten Leute ist mir einfach zuwider. _

_Es ist eher als müsste man sich zwischen Voldemort mit Elderstab oder ohne entscheiden. Im Endeffekt macht es keinen großen Unterschied. Schrecklich ist beides und die Welt geht sowieso unter. _

_Für Slytherin wäre es allerdings besser, wenn Hufflepuff morgen gewinnen würde. Und obwohl sich in mir alles dagegen sträubt und ich selbst unter Folter des Cruciatus Fluchs noch leugnen würde, das jemals gesagt zu haben, ist Potter ein ziemlich anständiger Sucher. Summerby ist zwar besser geworden, aber er kommt nicht an Potter heran. Ich befürchte also, dass Gryffindor und Potter mal wieder gewinnen werden. _

_Wow, ich glaube, du hast noch nie soviel auf einmal geschrieben und war das tatsächlich ein Kompliment, das ich da gesehen habe? Ich bin schockiert. _

_Voldemort mit Gryffindor/Hufflepuff zu vergleichen finde ich dann allerdings doch etwas übertrieben. _

_Du musst das nicht beantworten, wenn du nicht willst, aber du hörst dich an, als hättest du Ahnung von Quidditch. Spielst du? _

_Du halluzinierst. Eindeutig. _

_Ich hab mal gespielt. Momentan allerdings nicht mehr..._

_Aber du würdest gerne wieder? _

_Eventuell. Das ist alles etwas kompliziert. _

_Was ist mit dir? Spielst du?_

_..._

_Ja._

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saß, war er froh, dass die meisten Schüler noch in ihren Betten waren und er somit seine Ruhe hatte. Es war Samstag morgen und in ein paar Stunden fand das Quidditchspiel statt. Draco hatte nicht besonders große Lust hinzugehen, wenn er ehrlich war, doch er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Blaise und Daphne ihn dazu zwingen würden, mitzukommen. Irgendwie wollte er auch gehen.

Die Sache war, dass er wirklich gerne wieder Quidditch gespielt hätte. Er war sogar zu Vaisey, dem gegenwärtigen Kapitän Slytherins, gegangen, um sein Interesse anzumelden. Vaisey hatte ihm jedoch unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie ihn nicht wollten. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass Harper momentan die Position des Suchers belegte.

Er stocherte lustlos in seinem Rührei herum.

Blaise hatte versucht, sich für ihn einzusetzen. Er hatte auch versucht Draco dazu zu bringen, nochmal mit Vaisey zu reden. Draco hatte seiner Meinung nach zu schnell aufgegeben. Vermutlich hatte er damit auch recht. Draco war sich allerdings ohnehin nicht sicher, ob es so klug war, sich wieder mehr ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu rücken. Er hatte schon genug Ärger wie es war. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er das Fliegen und Spielen nicht vermisste.

Doch der weitaus schwerwiegendere Grund, warum Draco sich an diesem Morgen nicht besonders auf das Quidditchspiel freute, war der, dass er wusste, dass sein anonymer Brieffreund in der Gryffindormannschaft spielte.

Er hatte die Frage bereut, sobald er sie gestellt hatte. Er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, mit wem er sich die ganze letzte Woche über, mehrmals täglich, unterhalten hatte.

Draco hatte keine Freunde. Gut, er hatte Blaise. Und vielleicht auch Daphne und dafür war er auch wirklich dankbar (auch wenn er ihnen das nie so deutlich sagen würde). Allerdings waren das fast die einzigen Menschen in ganz Hogwarts (und vielleicht auch in der ganzen restlichen Zaubererwelt), die sich freiwillig mit ihm unterhielten und nett waren. Es war nicht so, dass Draco das störte. Er fand es in Ordnung, so wie es war. Ihm war es am Liebsten, wenn er in Ruhe gelassen wurde (was bedauerlicherweise nicht so gut funktionierte, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte).

Die Sache war einfach, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sein anonymer Brieffreund besonders erfreut darauf reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass er sich die ganze Zeit mit Draco Malfoy unterhalten hatte. Er mochte vielleicht kein Problem damit haben, dass er ein Slytherin war, aber Draco konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er nicht sofort jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm abbrechen würde, wenn er seine wahre Identität erfahren würde. Er war Draco Malfoy. Der Verräter. Der Todesser. Keiner wollte ihn zum Freund. Schon gar nicht ein Gryffindor.

Draco konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum ihn der Gedanke so sehr störte. Es war ihm egal, was andere über ihn dachten. Sie sollten ihn nur in Ruhe lassen. Die Einzigen, auf deren Meinung er Wert legte, waren seine Eltern, Blaise und vielleicht noch Daphne. Das Problem war, dass es ihm inzwischen scheinbar auch wichtig war, was irgendein Gryffindor von ihm hielt. Und wie sollte das bitte nicht in einem Desaster enden? Der einzige Weg, einer unweigerlichen Katastrophe zu entgehen, war der, seine Identität geheim zu halten.

Es waren genau fünf männliche Spieler in der Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaft. Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley, Jimmy Peakes und Ritchie Coote.

Nachdem sie das Gespräch gestern Abend beendet hatten, hatte er die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, wer von den fünf sein Brieffreund sein könnte. Bei Dracos Glück war es vermutlich wirklich Potter oder Weasley. Er wusste wirklich nicht, welcher von Beiden die schlimmere Alternative war.

Draco seufzte und schob seinen Teller von sich.

Es hatte keine Sinn, sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen. Er wusste nur, dass er in Zukunft besser darüber nachdenken würde, bevor er irgendwelche Fragen stellte.

„Was machst du da?"

Potter, der gerade auf dem Boden kniete und irgendetwas in der Abstellkammer (?) der Quidditchumkleidekabine zu suchen schien, fuhr herum.

„Malfoy", sagte er überrascht und drehte sich dann wieder um, ohne eine weitere Erklärung.

Draco betrachtete skeptisch Potters Hintern, den dieser ihm gerade frech entgegenstreckte. Er war nicht wirklich interessiert daran, was Potter da machte. Eigentlich hatte er einfach ein paar ruhige Runden auf seinem Besen drehen wollen, bevor das Quidditchspiel losging. Natürlich war ihm das nicht vergönnt und Potter musste ausgerechnet heute zum Frühaufsteher werden.

Draco seufzte leise und drehte sich um. Potter ignorierte ihn ausnahmsweise und Draco hatte nicht vor, das in Frage zu stellen. Wenn die Welt ihm an diesem Tag wenigstens einen Gefallen tun wollte, dann war er sicher nicht derjenige, der sich darüber beschweren wollte.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Potter und als Draco einen Blick zu ihm hinüberwarf, stieß dieser sich gerade den Kopf an einem Regalbrett, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Draco setzte sich auf eine der Bänke, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Er grinste leicht.

Potter kroch noch tiefer in die Abstellkammer.

Draco musste leider zugeben, dass er neugierig war. Was genau suchte Potter da drin?

„So ein Mist", hörte er Potter sagen, „sie müssen doch hier irgendwo sein."

Draco hasste sich wirklich dafür, aber sein Interesse war geweckt und die ganze Situation schrie einfach danach, dass er sich wenigsten ein bisschen über Potter lustig machte.

„So sehr ich es auch genieße, dich endlich da zu sehen, wo du hingehörst – auf dem Boden vor meinen Füßen – dein vulgäres Gemurmel stört meine morgendliche Ruhe", sagte Draco herablassend.

Potter kroch wieder etwas aus der Abstellkammer heraus, um sich umdrehen zu können. Er warf Draco einen stinkigen Blick zu.

Draco war froh, dass Potter trotz der seltsamen Episode im Krankenflügel gestern immer noch auf seine Provokationen ansprang. Er verstand Potter einfach nicht. Manchmal hatte er schlimmere Stimmungsschwankungen als so manches Mädchen und Draco hasste Potters neugefundene Nettigkeit. Es war gut, ihn ab und an wütend zu sehen. Es erinnerte Draco an früher. Außerdem war er der Einzige, der es schaffte, Potter so wütend zu machen. Für ihn war das auch eine Frage des Stolzes.

„Wenns dir nicht passt, dann geh doch einfach wieder", sagte Potter und sah dabei aus, wie ein beleidigtes Kleinkind, mit dem trotzigen Blick und dem wild in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haar. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Draco sich wünschte, einen Kamm zur Hand zu haben.

„Natürlich", antwortete er, immer noch in seiner herablassendsten Stimme, „wenn der große Harry Potter wünscht, dass ich den Raum verlasse, damit er weiterhin auf dem Boden herumkriechen kann wie ein Hauself, dann werd ich das natürlich auch tun."

Potter verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Obwohl, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann bleib ich doch lieber hier", fügte Drace dann gespielt nachdenklich hinzu und grinste Potter überheblich an.

Potters Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, so als würde ihm etwas zutiefst missfallen. Draco wusste auch was. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich viel besser.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?", murrte Potter schließlich, nachdem er Draco eine Weile einfach nur missmutig angesehen hatte. Sein Blick wanderte zu Dracos Besen und seinen Quidditchsachen.

„Mal sehen, ob der Retter der Zaubererwelt dieses schwierige Rätsel auch allein lösen kann", sagte Draco und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

„Arsch", murmelte Potter leise und dachte vermutlich, dass Draco ihn nicht verstehen würde. Er blickte Draco düster an.

„Nenn mich nicht so", sagte er schließlich laut und Draco fand wirklich, dass er das nicht mit einer Antwort würdigen musste. Er blickte Potter nur weiterhin herablassend an. Schließlich seufzte dieser schwer und seine ganze Wut schien mit einem Mal zu verschwinden.

Potter senkte den Blick und murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches.

„Was war das, Potter?", fragte Draco und hoffte, dass er Potter damit ein weiteres Mal provozieren konnte.

Zu seiner immensen Enttäuschung stand Potter jedoch nur auf und kam zu ihm herüber. Er ließ sich neben Draco auf die Bank fallen und seufzte erneut schwer.

Es war genau wie gestern im Krankenflügel. Potter saß viel zu nah neben ihm und Draco hatte plötzlich wieder den Geruch von Zimt in der Nasen, der ihm langsam schon zu vertraut wurde und den er bereits mit Potter assoziierte. Es war nicht richtig. Er wollte nichts mit Potter assoziieren.

Draco rutschte von ihm weg.

„Ich bin heute morgen voller Panik aufgewacht", begann Potter und oh, Salazar, er wollte Draco tatsächlich von seinen Problemen erzählen. Potters Bedürfnis nach Körpernähe konnte Draco vielleicht noch akzeptieren (auch wenn er es nicht gut fand, einfach so angefasst zu werden), aber sein Bedürfnis ständig seine Gefühle mitzuteilen, ging eindeutig zu weit.

„Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich noch kein Geschenk für mein Patenkind, Teddy, hab." Potter blickte verzweifelt zu ihm hinüber. Draco erwiderte den Blick angewidert. Potter konnte doch nicht wirklich erwarten, dass er sich für dessen Probleme interessierte.

„Ich hab noch nie ein Geschenk für einen einjährigen Jungen besorgt."

Potter fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar und brachte es dadurch noch mehr durcheinander (Draco hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass das überhaupt noch möglich war).

Und im Ernst, warum roch Potter ständig nach Zimt? Bestäubte er sich etwa jeden morgen damit?

Draco liebte Zimt.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte, sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als auf den penetranten Zimtgeruch. Es war gar nicht so einfach.

„Und du glaubst, dass du ein geeignetes Geschenk auf dem Boden einer Abstellkammer findest?", fragte er schließlich, immer noch leicht benommen.

Verdammt, das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. Jetzt dachte Potter vermutlich, er interessierte sich wirklich für dessen unbedeutende Probleme.

Nähe zu Potter schien Draco dümmer zu machen. Anders konnte er sich die Vorfälle der letzten Tage nicht erklären.

Potter seufzte.

„Lach jetzt nicht", sagte er dann und blickte Draco leicht verlegen an (allein für diese Aufforderung hätte Draco ihn schon auslachen sollen), „aber ich dachte, ich könnte ihm vielleicht eine Schnatz schenken."

Er blickte zu Boden und begann leicht mit den Füßen zu scharren.

„Mein Patenonkel hat mir einen fliegenden Besen geschenkt, als ich ein Jahr alt war und ich dachte, so ein Schnatz ist klein und golden und kann fliegen..."  
>Potter brach ab und seufzte erneut. Er sah niedergeschlagen aus und auch ein wenig erbärmlich. Zu recht, wie Draco fand. Er hatte noch nie jemanden so unsinnig und schlecht argumentieren gehört.<p>

„Es ist wirklich nicht einfach, ein Patenonkel zu sein."

Draco starrte ihn immer noch an und ehrlich gesagt, war er mit der Gesamtsituation etwas überfordert. Fragte Potter ihn gerade wirklich um Rat, was sein Patenkind anging?

Draco seufzte innerlich und verfluchte sein Leben. Warum musste ausgerechnet er derjenige sein, der Potter ständig über den Weg lief? Er beschloss, einfach das zu tun, was er am Besten konnte – ehrlich sein.

„Okay, Potter", begann er und versuchte den hoffnungsvollen Blick Potters so gut er konnte zu ignorieren, „zuerst einmal solltest du aufhören, hier rumzuheulen. Es ist nicht nur total erbärmlich und lächerlich, sondern weckt in mir auch ein noch größeres Bedürfnis dich zu verhexen, als ohnehin schon."

Potter verzog daraufhin nur das Gesicht. Draco blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

Als Potter jedoch nichts sagte, fuhr er fort: „Zweitens werden die Quidditchbälle nicht in einer Abstellkammer in den Umkleidekabinen aufbewahrt, sondern in einem gesonderten Raum, zu dem nur Madame Pomfrey und die Quidditchkapitäne der Häuser Zutritt haben. Im Ernst, wie lange spielst du schon Quidditch und wie lange bist du schon Kapitän? Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass ich besonders erstaunt über deinen Mangel an Führungsqualitäten bin, aber ich frage mich wirklich, wie du mit so einem Erinnerungsvermögen deinen Abschluss schaffen willst. Oder ist es nicht dein Erinnerungsvermögen, sondern deine überdurchschnittlich schlechte Auffassungsgabe?"

Draco blickte in fragend an. Potters Augenbrauen zogen sich wieder missmutig zusammen und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und zu guter Letzt hätte ich noch eine Frage; wolltest du wirklich die Schule beklauen? Nicht, dass ich ein Problem damit hätte, aber meldet sich da nicht dein ehrliches Gryffindorherz zu Wort?"

Als er geendet hatte, sah Potter erneut wie in trotziges Kleinkind aus, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen hatte. Eins musste Draco ihm lassen, darin war er wirklich gut.

„Wow, Malfoy", sagte Potter schließlich griesgrämig, „es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass jemand soviel reden kann, ohne auch nur einen nützlichen Satz dabei zu sagen."

Er warf Draco einen beleidigten Blick zu und dieser fragte sich wirklich, ob Potter tatsächlich glaubte, dass ihn so etwas auch nur im Geringsten störte. Er war weitaus schlimmeres gewohnt. Außerdem waren seine Gedanken immer noch seltsam auf Zimt fixiert. Er würde nachher definitiv noch einen Abstecher in die Küche machen.

„Und nur zu deiner Information, ich weiß sehr wohl, wo die Quidditchbälle aufbewahrt werden, ich bin kein Idiot", murrte Potter und Draco schnaubte bei diesen Worten ungläubig. Potter blickte ihn nicht an.

„Ron hat seine Ersatzbälle irgendwo da drin versteckt."

„Also wolltest du Weasley beklauen?"

„Ich wollte überhaupt niemanden beklauen", rief Potter verzweifelt und warf die Hände in die Luft, „es war ohnehin eine dumme Idee."

Draco hob erneut eine Augenbraue und blickte Potter zweifelnd an. Er wusste wirklich nicht, warum dieser sich noch mit ihm unterhielt.

„Wenn du die Idee meinst, einem Kleinkind einen kleinen, runden Ball zu schenken, den es sich in den Mund stecken und an dem es ersticken kann, dann stimme ich dir in diesem Fall ausnahmsweise zu."

Draco fand, dass es viel über Potters jetzigen Zustand aussagte, dass er daraufhin nur seufzte und sich verzweifelt mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fuhr und nicht einfach aufstand und ging. Draco fand allerdings auch, dass Potter sich nicht ständig mit den Händen durch die Haare fahren sollte, denn das trug keinesfalls zu einer Verbesserung seiner Frisur bei.

„Ich hab einfach keine Ahnung von Kindern!"  
>Potter vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Draco fragte sich, warum Potter sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken über ein einfaches Geschenk machte und auch, wie lange er dieses Gespräch noch ertragen musste.<p>

„Schenk ihm doch einfach einen Teddy", sagte er und grinste leicht. Sicher, es war ein schlechter Scherz, allerdings war das dieses Gespräch auch.

Potter hob den Kopf und blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt?"

„Ach, halt die Klappe", antwortete Draco nur.

„Wow", sagte Potter leise.

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Hör zu, Potter", sagte Draco genervt, „ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du darauf kommst, dass ich Ahnung von Kindern hätte, geschweige denn, dass ich mich auch nur irgendwie für deine Probleme interessiere."

Draco beobachtete, wie Potters Gesichtsausdruck von leicht amüsiert und ungläubig, zu missfallend und unzufrieden wechselte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Typisch Gryffindor! Keine Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen und schon gar nicht, über ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Aber", fuhr Draco fort, bevor Potter etwas, zweifelsohne erneut dummes, sagen konnte, „als meine Cousine letztes Jahr ein Kind bekommen hat, hat Mutter ihr ein singendes Mobile geschenkt. Gesang wirkt scheinbar beruhigend auf Kinder. Keine Ahnung."

Draco hoffte wirklich, dass das Gespräch jetzt beendet war, denn das war alles, was er zu dem Thema beisteuern konnte. Außerdem fand er sowieso, dass er Potter schon mehr geholfen hatte, als man von ihm hätte erwarten können. Er war sich sicher, dass der Geruch von Zimt irgendwie eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte und er deswegen so hilfsbereit war.

Potter sprang plötzlich auf.

„Das ist eine großartige Idee", rief er aufgeregt, „ich muss sofort mit Hermine reden."

Ohne Draco noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging Potter schnellen Schrittes hinüber zur Tür.

Draco schätzte es wirklich nicht besonders, einfach so ignoriert zu werden, nachdem er so hilfsbereit gewesen war.

Er blickte düster auf Potters Rücken und hoffte, dass dieser stolpern und sich das Genick brechen würde.

Soviel zur hochgelobten Gryffindor Freundlichkeit. In Wahrheit waren sie doch kein Stück besser als Slytherins. Eigentlich waren sie sogar noch schlimmer. Slytherins waren wenigstens ehrlich und spielten den Leuten nicht vor, dass sie ja ach so nett und freundlich seien, nur um dann bei der nächsten Gelegenheit davonzurennen, wenn man ihnen geholfen hatte, ohne auch nur das geringste Zeichen von Dankbarkeit zu zeigen.

Potter war schon durch die Tür gegangen, als er nochmal stehen blieb und sich umdrehte. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein so strahlendes Lächeln, dass Draco begann sich leicht unwohl zu fühlen. Niemand blickte ihn jemals so an. Es war verstörend.

„Danke, Draco", sagte Potter aufrichtig und verschwand dann.

Draco blickte sprachlos auf die Stelle, an der Potter eben noch gestanden hatte.

Irgendetwas lief hier definitiv falsch. Draco musste sein Verhalten Potter gegenüber dringend überdenken, wenn dieser jetzt schon anfing ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen und auch noch dachte, dass das in Ordnung war.

Das merkwürdige, warme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, versuchte Draco so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

„Wo warst du den ganzen Morgen?", fragte Blaise vorwurfsvoll, als Draco sich zwei Stunden später am Frühstückstisch zufrieden neben ihn setzte.

„Unterwegs", antwortete Draco entgegenkommend, während Blaise ihn misstrauisch musterte. Nach einem guten Flug fühlte Draco sich immer wie neu geboren.

„Ich kenne diesen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck", sagte Blaise schließlich.

Daphne, die ihnen gegenüber saß, blickte sie interessiert an.

„Sex?", fragte sie und obwohl Draco es gewohnt war, anzügliche und obszöne Kommentare zu hören (schließlich war Blaise sein bester Freund), so war er doch etwas schockiert, so etwas aus Daphnes Mund zu hören. Normalerweise war sie nicht so... direkt.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Glaub mir, wenn das der Fall wäre, dann hätte er diese glasigen Augen und sein selbstzufriedenes 'ich bin der Größte und ich hab auch den Größten' Grinsen im Gesicht."

Draco verpasste ihm einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein.

„Halt die Klappe, Blaise. Du hast doch keine Ahnung."

Er schenkte sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Blaise sich leicht grummelnd das Schienbein rieb.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung?", fragte er dann und warf Draco einen leicht düsteren Blick zu, „sag mir, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du heute morgen schon auf einem Besen geritten bist. Und nein, meine lieben Freunde, das war kein Euphemismus."

Er grinste und zwinkerte Daphne zu. Manchmal hasste Draco ihn wirklich dafür, dass er nie lange schlechte Laune hatte. Selbst wenn Draco ihn beleidigte oder trat, dann war sein Ärger darüber schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder verflogen. Draco wusste wirklich nicht, warum er mit Blaise befreundet war.

Daphne lachte und Draco verpasste Blaise einen erneuten Tritt. Er hatte es verdient.

„Schade", sagte Daphne und ignorierte die bösen Blicke, die die beiden sich zuwarfen, „und ich dachte schon, es gibt Neuigkeiten von deinem geheimen Verehrer."

„Er ist nicht mein Verehrer", entgegnete Draco sofort und wandte den Blick von Blaise ab, der ihm gerade die Zunge rausstreckte, wie der fünfjährige Junge, der er nun mal war, um stattdessen Daphne finster anzublicken, „und wir sind auch keine vom Schicksal füreinander bestimmte Liebende oder durch unglückliche Umstände voneinander getrennte Seelenverwandte."

Es war wirklich traurig, dass Draco sich diese Dinge nicht gerade einfach ausgedacht hatte, sondern dass dies wirklich Beschreibungen waren, die Daphne bereits verwendet hatte. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wo sie solche Dinge her hatte und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er es auch gar nicht so genau wissen. Es konnte sich schließlich nur um außerordentlich schlechte und kitschige Literatur handeln.

Daphne lächelte ihn daraufhin nur wissend an. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Also?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ja, also?", schloss sich Blaise sofort an und beugte sich zu Draco herüber, um sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter abzulegen.

„Raus mit den schmutzigen Details. Ich hab genau gesehen, dass du gestern Nacht noch mit ihm geschrieben hast und das, obwohl du schon längst hättest schlafen sollen." Blaise machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch und Draco versuchte ihn wegzuschieben. Wie immer ohne Erfolg.

Blaise seufzte.

„Sie werden so schnell erwachsen. Gestern hat er noch unschuldig Blumen im Garten gepflückt und heute schreibt er nachts schmutzige Briefchen mit einem Gryffindor und macht dabei Merlin weiß was mit seiner rechten Hand."

Blaise beeilte sich daraufhin, von Draco wegzurutschen, damit dieser ihn nicht wieder treten oder irgendwie anders handgreiflich werden konnte. Draco warf ein Stück Brot nach ihm.

„Wirklich, Blaise, es erstaunt mich immer wieder, wieviel Schwachsinn du erzählen kannst. Bei dir ist es fast schon eine Kunst."

Blaise grinste und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Er rutschte wieder näher zu Draco hinüber.

„Es ist wirklich Schwachsinn", pflichtete Daphne ihm bei, „wann hat Draco jemals Blumen gepflückt."

Als Draco ihr daraufhin einen verratenen Blick zuwarf, lächelte sie nur unschuldig und zwinkerte ihm zu. Blaise begann zu lachen.

„Ich hasse euch beide", sagte Drace nur und warf ein weiteres Stück Brot auf Blaise, „ich hoffe, ihr wisst das."

Daphne lächelte immer noch.

„Natürlich wissen wir das, Draco", antwortete sie und Draco dachte wirklich nicht, dass sie das tat, „und jetzt erzähl uns endlich, was es Neues gibt."

Komischerweise war Draco wirklich nicht mehr in der Stimmung, ihnen noch irgendetwas zu erzählen.


End file.
